amour surprise au grand air
by titinini38
Summary: Jasper Whitlock, rock star usé par le système, décide de se retirer de ce monde à paillette. Isabella Swan, jeune journaliste, doit écrire son premier article sur cet homme. Entre maladresse et fou rire, venez découvrir cette histoire du fin fond du Texas.
1. Chapter 1

Amour surprise au grand air

Prologue

Je n'en peu plus de tout ces paps. Les soirées, l'alcool, les stras et les paillettes ne sont pas pour moi. J'en ai marre. Je suis au bout.

-_Em, je crois que je vais me barrer, je n'en peux plus de tout ça_, déclarai-je en faisant un large cercle du bras pour englober tout ce merdier. _J'arrête, je repars chez moi dans une semaine, je claque tout._

-_T'es sur de ce que tu veux ? Et le groupe, t'y as pensé ? Et Maria ?_ Un air de résignation collait au visage de mon pote. Il savait que j'allais de plus en plus mal et que cette envie de me mettre au vert était murement réfléchis.

-_Maria, ça ne marchait plus depuis bien trop longtemps et je pense que c'est plus la célébrité qu'elle aimait. T'inquiète pas Em, ce n'est pas une décision prise à la va vite et je n'abandonne pas le groupe mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Je pense qu'on en a tous besoin alors pour moi, c'est Sanderson mon ami, je vais retrouver mes cactus._

_-Ba, si ta décision est prise, je suppose qu'on viendra te rendre visite avec Rosie, ça ne te dérange pas, tu sais qu'elle adore galoper._

_-Pas de soucis Em, mais vous me laisser un mois de répits avant de débarquer ok ?_

_-Ok Jazz, on va te laisser tranquille un moment._

_-Merci Em, j'en ai vraiment besoin_. Je le prends dans une étreinte virile et lui souris. Mais mon sourire est bien plus las que je ne le voudrais.

Chapitre 1

Six mois plus tard

-SWAN ! Dans mon bureau !

Celui qui hurle, c'est mon patron. Y a de la puissance mais il est vraiment adorable. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il s'appelle Eléazar et il est marié à une magnifique et adorable mexicaine Carmen. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Moi c'est Isabella Swan, j'ai 24 ans et j'écris des articles pour un grand journal New Yorkais. Mon physique est assez quelconque, brune aux cheveux longs, un visage en forme de cœur mangé par de grands yeux chocolat. Je suis plutôt fine mais bien proportionnée. Mais la vie m'a affublée d'une maladresse à toute épreuve. Une bouche d'égout qui dépasse, elle est pour moi, un tapis relevé, je me prends les pieds dedans, je ne compte même plus les allers-retours aux urgences, il m'appelle même par mon petit nom. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait la connaissance de ma meilleure amie, Angela Weber.

Pour l'instant, je suis encore à faire mes preuves mais je sens que bientôt j'écrirai l'article de ma vie. Je suis partie à 18 ans de chez mes parents pour embrasser la grande famille des journaleux. J'aimerai voyager, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, voir du pays comme on dit mais l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée.

J'ai un petit ami, Mike mais notre relation est un peu au point mort. Entre nos boulots respectifs et les sortis avec les amis, la place pour cette relation est bien maigre. Est-ce que je suis amoureuse ? Non, je ne pense pas. J'éprouve beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, il est adorable avec moi mais point de vue du sexe, c'est plutôt plat, traditionnel, l'habitude quoi. J'ai un manque, un manque de piment je pense, de spontanéité. Et à 24 ans je veux de la passion, de l'exotisme et de l'imprévu. Je veux pouvoir me dire que je ne vais pas n'ennuyer avec ma moitié. Le futur que je vois avec Mike, ba, il y a une télé, un canapé et nous entrain de regarder une chaine animalière. Je sais, c'est passionnant mais cette vie là serait trop lisse et terne pour moi.

Je me lève avant de me faire rappeler à l'ordre et me dirige vers le grand patron. J'entre dans son bureau.

-_Referme derrière toi Bella et assied toi_.

Je m'exécute et prends le siège face à lui. J'attends qu'il prenne la parole.

-_Bella, j'ai un article à faire. J'ai pensé à toi. Je connais ton envie d'aventure et je sais que tu es la plus motivée de mes troupes. Depuis maintenant huit mois, la rock-star Jasper Whitlock s'est retiré du devant de la scène dans un bled paumé au fin fond du Texas pour une raison inconnue. Il n'accorde aucune interview et je veux cette interview. Débrouille toi comme tu veux, mais je veux un papier pour dans 2 mois. Tu as carte blanche._

Je suis scotchée. L'excitation bouillonne dans mon cerveau. Mon premier article en solo, moi, toute seule, j'ai réussi à gagner la confiance du patron.

-_Merci Eléazar, vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets._

Je pense que je dois ressembler à une gosse le matin de noël, devant le sapin. Je trépigne tellement qu'il me congédie d'un signe de tête mais une lueur d'amusement éclair son regard.

Je retourne à mon bureau et me plonge aussitôt dans les recherches pour mon article.

Premièrement, trouvé son manager.

Deuxièmement, la convaincre que je suis la plus qualifiée pour faire un papier qui ne sera pas un torchon.

Troisièmement, et pas de moindre, contacté Mr Whitlock en personne pour décider d'un rdv.

C'est parti !

Merde j'ai oublié le quatrièmement qui est de prévenir Mike que je me tire et que nous deux c'est fini.

Je me mets à faire des recherches sur internet, passe quelques coups de fils et trouve le nom de son manager. Alice Brandon. Ni une ni deux, je prends le téléphone et l'appelle.

-_Alice Brandon, j'écoute._

-_Bonjour mademoiselle Brandon, je suis Isabella Swan du New York Post et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous._

_-Bien, quelles sont vos disponibilités ?_

_-Quand vous voulez, je suis totalement libre._

_-Disons cette aprèm vers 15h au Starbucks sur Broadway, ça vous va ?_

_-Super, je vous remercie infiniment de m'accorder un peu de votre temps._

_-A tout à l'heure Miss Swan._

_-A tout à l'heure Miss Brandon. _Elle coupa rapidement la conversation. Le petit 1, fait.

J'envoie un message à ma meilleure amie pour lui faire part de mes projets. Elle me répond qu'elle est super contente pour moi, que je le mérite et que c'est l'opportunité de ma vie, que je dois foncer. Sacrée Angie ! Je lui demande si elle aurait un peu de place pour entreposer quelques cartons pour moi. Elle me répond qu'elle attend ça depuis longtemps et qu'elle me donnera même un coup de main !

Rassurée, je décide de faire quelques recherches sur Jasper Whitlock. Je trouve une multitude d'information, quelle merveille, internet !

Homme né à Sanderson au Texas le 17 avril 1979. Parents Jasper senior et Marisol Whitlock décédé i an dans un accident de voiture. Engagé dans l'armé à 18 ans, il gravit très vite les échelons jusqu'à être promu le plus jeune major de l'armé des états unies. Vers 25 ans, il démissionne pour retourner vers sa famille. Un an plus tard son groupe de rock le Twilight, sort son premier tube et depuis ils enchainent les succès.

Je vois une multitude d'article sur ses différentes conquêtes et ses addictions aux drogues et alcools. Ca va des mannequins, passe par des rocks stars et continu par de totales inconnues. Diable, un vrai Don Juan ! Mais dans mon métier, il ne faut jamais se fier aux potins raconté par les torchons. Au New York Post, on fait de l'info, pas de l'intox. Alors je me renseignerai à la source. Le temps à passer tellement vite que l'heure de mon rdv s'approche et je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas déjeuné. Ce n'est pas grave, je prendrai quelque chose sur la route. Le temps de prendre mon sac et ma veste, je m'élance dans la jungle New Yorkaise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ce début vous plait et celles qui me connaissent déjà savent que je publie assez régulièrement. Les chapitres seront du même acabit que celui-là. Un gros merci à toutes vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir.**

**Kalilah1 voici la suite tu pourras me donner tes impressions**

**Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore la suite n'attend que toi pour la lire **

**Rosabella01 j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances gros bisous**

**Kaala j'ai pleins d'idées qui j'espère plairont alors tu me diras ?**

**SofiaLight merci pour ton com et si je coule je te fais signe promis c'est très gentil de ta part**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite**

Chapitre 2

J'arrivais devant le starbuck. Description de la manager : petite brune cheveux court. Je poussais la porte et fus aussitôt assaillie par une bonne odeur de café frais mon addiction personnel. La quantité qui entre dans mon corps en une journée doit largement dépasser le litre et comme on dit, il faut bien avoir un défaut (même si j'en ai plein). Mes yeux scannent la pièce à la recherche de mon interlocutrice. Je vois un petit bout de bonne femme, elle est toute menue, brune cheveux court partant dans tous les sens avec un visage d'ange. Elle est vêtu simplement mais classe un slim bleu délavé, des bottes en cuir talons aiguilles et une tunique manches longues et ample noire. Elle avait une conversation très animée au téléphone et les remarques cinglantes fusaient.

-_J'en ai rien à faire, ce n'est pas mon problème, vous me retirez tout de suite l'intégralité de vos torchons de la vente autrement nous porterons plainte pour diffamation et je vous ferais bouffer vos rajouts, est ce que c'est clair ? Très bien, nous nous sommes comprises ! Si ce n'est pas fait d'ici une heure, vous entendrez parler de notre avocat et là, dites adieu à votre entreprise ! Au revoir ! Non mais quelle pétasse celle-là !_

Elle souffle un bon coup et relève la tête. Son regard accroche le mien et elle bondit de sa chaise un large sourire aux lèvres.

-_Isabella Swan ?_

Impressionnée par l'énergie dégagée de cette femme, je hochais simplement la tête.

-_Enchantée, Alice Brandon. Allons-nous installé pour discuter plus confortablement._ Elle me précéda et attendit que je m'assoie pour en faire de même. _Alors Miss Swan, que puis-je pour vous ?_

-_Alors voilà, je suis une jeune journaliste à qui on a confié son premier grand article à écrire. Mon patron est un homme intègre qui cherche à avoir les meilleures informations sans mensonges et détoures. Il m'a donné deux mois pour écrire un article sur le vrai Jasper Whitlock._

_-Oh, alors là, ça va se compliquer car voyez vous…ça vous dérange si on se tutoie, ce sera plus facile pour moi_…je hochais la tête pour lui donner mon assentiment…_super, il s'est retiré de tout ça parce qu'il y avait trop de paps et de torchons pondus sur son compte et tous ces mensonges l'ont écœuré. C'est un homme simple et discret et il apprécie le calme de la « campagne » on va dire_.

-_Je ne cherche pas à faire la même chose que les autres, je veux écrire quelque chose qui lui ressemble, il aura le droit de regard sur mon article et je ne le ferai publier que s'il est d'accord avec ce que j'ai écrit. J'aurais voulut le rencontrer au plus vite et je peux partir immédiatement si il le faut._

_-Ecoute, je vais l'appeler pour lui proposer une entrevue. J'ai ton numéro donc dès que j'ai une réponse, je te fais signe, d'acc ?_

_-Merci Alice et au faite moi c'est Bella._

_-Tu me plais Bella Swan, tu n'es pas comme tous ces greluches qui pètent plus haut que leur cul et qui ne se soucis que des scandales pour faire vendre. Tu me parais honnête._

_-Et je le suis, je peux te le promettre, et si il accepte cet interview il faut qu'il se dise que les vautours lâcheront un peu prise, il faut leur balancer quelque infos pour avoir la paix. Tiens, je te donne ma carte avec mon numéro de portable et mon numéro de fixe mais le fixe ne sera plus longtemps actif parce que je vais déménager._

_-Ah oui, pour aller où ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?_

_-Non ça va, c'est juste que je vais me séparer de mon copain et je vais emmener mes affaires chez une amie le temps de trouver autre chose._

_-Tu ne t'entends plus avec ?_

_-En faite, on est devenu un peu comme un vieux couple, les petites habitudes et le train-train quotidien tue l'amour…_

_-Je vois. Tu sais, tu as raison sur ce coup, tu es jeune, profite de la vie et en plus tu es mimi comme tout alors fonce !_

Sous le compliment, je piquais un far. Je l'adore, elle est si simple et si chaleureuse que nous nous sommes mis à discuter de tout et de rien, de nos vies, parcours professionnel, vies amoureuses… Une heure était passée et elle sursauta en s'en rendant compte.

-_Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas vu le temps filé. J'ai pleins de choses à faire il faut que je te laisse. J'ai été enchantée de te rencontrer et je t'appelle sans faute dès que j'ai une réponse. Mais je veux te revoir absolument, j'ai le sentiment que l'on pourra devenir de grandes amies. Je t'embrasse, bye Bella._

_-Bye Alice, à bientôt !_

Elle partie comme une furie dans un tourbillon de parfum sucré. Whoua, elle m'a épuisé mais elle est adorable. Bon, prochaine étape, Mike. Ma décision est prise, je ne peux plus attendre. Je lui envoie un message pour que l'on se voie. Il me répond tout de suite et je me mets en route.

**L'histoire vous plait toujours ? Laissez-moi un p'tit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**Merci de me lire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je viens de terminer ce chap alors je vous le mets en ligne tout de suite**

**J'espère ce ça vous plaira, il y a la rupture musclé entre Bella et Mike**

**Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte ça fait plaisir**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

Je me dirigeais vers notre appartement situé dans le quartier de Turtle Bay. C'est un quartier très animé mais les carreaux sont en double vitrage, heureusement. Je franchis la porte et appelais de suite mon compagnon.

-_Mike, tu es là ?_

_-Oui, bibounette, à l'étage !_

Rrrr, j'ai horreur de ce surnom. J'ai beau lui dire, rien n'y fait. Je crois, en faite, qu'il s'en fou. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres et à la salle de bain et le retrouve sur notre lit en train de lire un magasine. Il a gardé ses chaussures, je vais le tuer !

-_Mike, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tes pompes, c'est dans le placard, pas sur le lit, tu cradosse tout à chaque fois ! Punaise, on dirait un gosse ! Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre, j'ai à te parler._

A ma remontrance il rougie en virant ses pieds du lit et me suit dans le salon. Il s'installe sur le canapé et moi je prends place sur le fauteuil. Pour ce que je m'apprête à lui dire, un minimum de distance est requis. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Il est plutôt joli garçon, il a comme qui dirait, une tête de poupon. Il a des cheveux blond coupe quasi militaire qui ne m'a jamais plus, des yeux bleu délavé et je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il avait pris un léger embonpoint. Sa chemise le boudine un peu. Tiens, il a une tache sur le col. Je me lève pour voir de plus près et constate avec effarement que c'est une trace de rouge à lèvre. Mais quel connard !

-_Miky chéri, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as une trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col de ta chemise ?_

Mon ton était faussement calme et innocent. La tempête grondait à l'intérieur. Mike blanchit tellement que je crus qu'il allait me faire une syncope. Il porta la main à son cou comme pour cacher l'objet du crime mais peine perdu, quand je plante les crocs, je ne lâche plus !

-_Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Mais t'es qu'un gros connard, tu le sais ça ? Tu sais que je la plains, cette pauvre fille parce que si tu es aussi doué au lit avec elle que tu l'es avec moi, c'est pratiquement sur quelle te fera cocu à son tour ! C'est tout ce que tu mérite, je prends mes affaires et je me tire ! Ne cherche pas à me recontacter parce qu'autrement, je reviens pour te faire bouffer tes couilles, sous-homme !_

Putain, ce que ça fait du bien ! Je monte dans la chambre et sort plusieurs valises. Je fais la razzia dans mon armoire et je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain avec un sac de sport. Même action. En moins de 10 minutes, toutes mes affaires sont emballées. Mike tente de me parler.

-_Bella, s'il te plait attends…_

_-Tu vois ma main, Mike, ouvre la bouche une fois de plus et tu te la prends sur la figure. On n'a plus rien à se dire. Adieu. _Je traine toutes mes valises et sort de l'appart. Je vois un taxi et le siffle.

Je charge tout ça dans le coffre avec l'aide du chauffeur et lui donne l'adresse de ma meilleure amie.

Une fois assise confortablement dans le taxi, je réalise ce qui vient de se passer. C'est un mal pour un bien mais il faudra que je pense à faire quelques tests, histoire de voir s'il ne m'a pas refilé une cochonnerie. Je vais demander à Angie de me faire un check up complet dès ce soir. Je lui envoie un message pour savoir si elle est chez elle. Elle me répond qu'elle est de garde jusqu'à 23h donc vu que j'ai la chef, que je ne me gêne pas, je fais comme chez moi. Je lui dis que je dépose mes affaires et que je la rejoins à l'hosto pour faire des exams et je lui dis aussi que je lui expliquerai quand je la verrais.

On arrive et cet adorable chauffeur m'aide pour mes bagages. Je lui demande de me conduire ensuite à l'hôpital et il se remet en route.

On arrive enfin devant l'entré du bâtiment et je descends en lui payant sa course. Il veut me rendre la monnaie mais je lui réponds qu'il pourra ce payer un bon café en pensant à moi. Il me remercie et s'en va.

J'envoie un message à Angie pour lui dire que je suis là et elle me dit de monter au 3em étage salle de repos. J'arrive à l'étage et elle m'attend à la porte. Elle me questionne d'emblée de jeu.

-_Alors toi, tu as des choses à me dire ! Viens, entre, il n'y a personne, on sera tranquille._

On s'installe et je lui raconte ma journée en commençant par le boulot, Alice et en terminant par Mike.

-_T'es trop forte, ma belle, je suis fière de toi. Tu lui en as mis pleins les dents à ce connard. Bon, viens, on va faire ces tests, comme ça on sera fixé._

Elle me dirige vers une salle d'examen et sort tout son attirail. A la vue des aiguilles, mon cœur fait un bond. Oh malheur, ce pas humain de se faire enfoncer une aiguille dans la peau ! J'espère que je ne vais pas tourner de l'œil parce qu'autrement je vais en entendre parler pendant un bon moment.

- _Donne-moi ton bras. Alors, dis-moi en plus sur cette Alice. Elle t'a fait bonne impression, il me semble._

_-Elle est géniale, pétillante et adorable. On a discuté pendant plus d'une heure comme si on était de vieilles copines. Elle doit me rappeler pour me faire part de la décision de Jasper._

_-Ah oui, la rock star que tu dois interviewer. Il est mignon, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! Ca y est, c'est fait !_

_-Déjà, t'es une chef, Angie, j'ai rien senti. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu crois, on est pro ou on ne l'est pas ! Rentre à la maison je te rejoins quand j'ai fini._

_-Ca te dérange si je t'attends ?_

_-Mais non, pas de soucis, tu peux rester là si tu veux._

_-Ok, ça marche. Merci Angie. Pour les résultats, combien de temps ?_

_-Je vais en faire une partie ce soir mais pour le sida, il faudra attendre une semaine. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer._

-_A tout à l'heure Angie_.

Une semaine ! L'angoisse, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne m'a rien refilé parce qu'autrement, je le tue.

**Alors, ça vous a plus ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

**Biz bonne soirée**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde aujourd'hui il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre**

**J'ai eu d'adorable review et je vous en remercie. Les résultats des tests sont pour maintenant alors bonne lecture.**

**Donner moi vos impressions et hypothèse on pourrait voir ce que ça donne biz à toute !**

Chapitre 4

Je retourne dans la salle de repos et m'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Je me mets à imaginer les projets que j'avais en arrivant sur New York. Trouver un job qui me passionne, c'est fait. J'ai toujours aimé lire et écrire, alors ce type de carrière était comme une évidence pour moi. J'ai eu une chance incroyable de trouver une place dans ce grand journal, le patron est vraiment génial. Deuxièmement, trouver des amis. C'est fait aussi. Avec Angela, je suis à l'aise et je la considère un peu comme ma sœur de cœur. Trouver l'amour ? Et bien, non. Pas fait. Il est vrai que pour le moment, je pense que je vais essayer de profiter de la vie et ne pas me prendre la tête. Peut-être que ça me tombera dessus sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? On verra. Mes pensés furent interrompues par la sonnerie de mon portable. Alice. Je décroche en quatrième vitesse.

-_Allo, Alice ?_

_-Salut Bella. Je t'appelle parce que je viens de passer près d'une demi-heure avec Jasper au téléphone, et autant te dire que je me suis presque enguelée avec lui pour toi._

_-Ah, ça c'est mal passé ? Ce n'est pas grave, si tu …_

_-Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'avais échoué ?_

_-T'as réussi ?_

_- Ouiiii, je ne suis pas la meilleure ?_

_-T'es vraiment un ange !_

_-Bon, je t'explique. Au début, il était totalement contre. Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas être en contacte avec les journalistes…mais je lui ai dit ce que tu m'as suggéré, à propos de lâcher un peu pour avoir la paix et que surtout, il aurait droit de regard sur ce qui sera publié, alors il a réfléchi posé plein de questions et au bout d'une demi-heure, il a accepté. Tu dois te rendre dans la ville de Sanderson au Texas. C'est un bled paumé, je te préviens tout de suite, et pour loger, il n'y a qu'un hôtel pourris à environ 10 minutes en voiture de chez Jazz. Prends des affaires d'été, là-bas, ce n'est pas le même climat qu'ici, mais prévois aussi quelque tenu bien chaude pour le soir, il fait très frais. Il t'attend dans une semaine alors ça te laisse le temps de tout régler et de préparer ton voyage._

_-J'ai quitté Mike. Il m'a trompé._

_-Oh…comment tu l'as pris ? Ca va toi ?_

_-Ouai, ça peut aller. Je suis à l'hôpital pour faire les tests pour le sida, je ne sais pas où il a pu trainer sa queue alors il vaut mieux être prudente, n'est ce pas ?_

_-T'as raison, t'as les résultats quand ?_

_-Dans une semaine. J'espère que je les aurais avant de partir, si je dois être fixé, je veux l'être au plus vite pour organiser ma vie en conséquence. Mais bon, c'est la vie et je n'y suis pas allé de main morte avec lui, même si j'avais déjà pris la décision de le quitter, il me met quand même en danger pour des conneries. Que lui, se foute en l'air c'est son problème mais il m'a impliqué dans son merdier alors je lui ai pourris la gueule._

_-Bien fait à ce connard, t'as pris toute tes affaires et tu t'es tirée ?_

_-Ouai, je suis allée chez Angie pour l'instant, si elle veut bien de moi pendant une semaine, ça me laissera le temps de planifier mon voyage et de trouver un nouveau chez moi._

_-Ok, je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par sms et je te mets aussi les coordonnées GPS parce que tu vas galérer sinon._

_-C'est si paumé que ça, son bled ?_

_-T'as pas idée, fais quelques recherche pour te préparer mentalement, il vaut mieux._

_-Bon je suis débrouillarde, je vais y arriver, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux mon interview._

_-En tout cas je te souhaite bon courage, tu vas en avoir besoin pour affronter cet ours et l'idée de se retrouver isolé comme ça me file des frissons, j'ai besoin du confort du monde moderne autour de moi. Je t'envoie l'adresse tout de suite, biz Bella et on se voit quand tu rentre de là-bas, ciao._

_-Salut, Alice et encore merci pour tout. Bye._

Top chrono, j'ai une semaine pour tout préparer.

.

Une semaine plus tard

Une semaine plus tard je suis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Mes bagages sont prêts et j'ai réussi à trouver un petit studio. Ce n'est pas le Pérou mais ça ira pour l'instant. Mon rythme cardiaque doit crever le plafond. J'attends depuis 4 longues minutes qu'Angie reviennes. C'est son jour de repos mais elle tenait à me donner elle-même les résultats, que ça reste en famille, quoi.

Elle pousse la porte et je bondis aussitôt de ma chaise comme si je m'étais prise une décharge électrique dans les fesses.

-_Alors ?_

_- Suis-moi dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquille. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas encore regardé si c'est ce qui te fais flipper, je voulais juste qu'on soit seule._

Je la suis avec une énorme boule d'angoisse au ventre et si je n'ai pas le résultat dans les secondes qui viennent je vais craquer. Elle referme la porte derrière nous.

-_Bon voyons voir ça._

Elle ouvre la fameuse enveloppe et lit le résultat. Je cherche la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage et je vois un superbe sourire étiré ses lèvres.

-_Négatif ! Tu n'as rien. Alors soulagée ?_

Toute la pression accumulée sort de mon corps sous forme de larmes de joie. Je ne peux pas décrocher une seule parole tellement ma gorge est serrée.

-_Viens là ma belle, c'est fini, tu peux profiter de la vie comme tu veux mais attention, protège toi toujours, on ne sait jamais où ils ont trainé leur attirail. Je t'emmène à l'aéroport. C'est parti !_

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas ma petite vitamine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention petit passage chaud pour notre Bella !**

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**C'est mon premier écrit lemon alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews dont une qui était pleine de questions alors je vais essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je le peux :**

**-pour ce qui est du problème drogue, il va falloir voir si ce n'est pas des racontars**

**-il ne va pas abandonner la musique il a juste besoin de faire un gros break**

**-pour ce qui est de la rencontre… nan c'est pour le prochain**

**-rythme de post je ne sais pas, étant maman de trois enfants+un mari et étant nounou mon temps d'écriture se résume aux siestes des enfants.**

**Pleins de gros bisous à toute et bonne lecture et surtout dites moi si vous aimez**

Chapitre 5

J'embarquais à 6h30 à l'aéroport JFK. Je mis un peu plus de 9h pour rallier El Paso où je louais un énorme 4x4 pour me rendre dans le bled le plus paumé d'Amérique Sanderson. Les paysages étaient grandioses et l'influences hispaniques était partout. Ce fut une succession de grandes plaines, de désert, de canyons et de montagnes. La traversé du Big Bend Park fut époustouflante de beauté sauvage. Cette roche qui perce littéralement le ciel, se pare d'une myriade couleur dans les tons ocre et rouge. En cette fin de journée, le soleil baisse à l'horizon faisant flamber les cieux. Je jette un cou d'œil au GPS et je vois que je suis presque arrivée à destination. Je suis quand même légèrement inquiète parce qu'il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent à plusieurs km à la ronde. Des cactus et des…cactus, encore et encore. Au détour d'une colline, je suis en vue de Sanderson. Un énorme panneau m'annonce l'entré dans la capitale des cactus ! Je n'aurais pas deviné toute seule. Cette petite bourgade regroupe un total de 837 habitants, encore pire que Forks, ma ville natale.

Je repère rapidement mon motel : l'Outback Oasis Motel. Je me gare devant l'accueil et entre rapidement pour prendre les clefs de ma chambre. Je suis accueillie par une charmante quinquagénaire prénommée Ruth et un adorable gros matou blanc de son petit nom Casper. Le minou vient quémander quelques caresses en miaulant et Ruth me dit de le pousser s'il me dérange.

-_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'adore les animaux et il a l'air d'être adorable._

_-Une caresse et c'est votre ami pour la vie, ma belle._

_-J'aurais au moins un ami ici. _

-_Tenez la clef de votre chambre, mon petit, nous servons les repas dans la pièce juste à côté le matin le midi et le soir. Le matin, s'est servi de 7h jusqu'à 10h30, le midi de 12h jusqu'à 14h et le soir de 19h jusqu'à 22h. Si vous avez un petit creux nous avons installé un distributeur de petites gourmandises dans le hall, vous avez la chambre 17. Je vais vous aider avec vos bagages_.

Tiens, le 17 comme la date d'anniversaire de Jasper.

-_Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous, je suis épuisée après cette journée avion voiture._

Elle me suivie jusqu'au 4x4 et me pris quelques valises. Elle me fit entrée dans ma chambre.

C'était une belle petite pièce dans les tons taupe et crème. Un lit King size trônait au milieu avec une nuée de cousin. La pièce était climatisée, un luxe non négligeable quand en pleine journée le thermomètre pouvait atteindre les 40°c mais la nuit la chute de température pouvait être brutale, 5 ou 6°c à peine. C'est le climat idéal pour les cactus ! Sur la droite se situait une salle de bain et luxe du luxe une baignoire ! Idéale pour se détendre après une bonne journée de travail.

-_Faite bien attention de maintenir les portes et les fenêtres fermées, vous pourriez avoir la visite de quelques nuisibles, style serpents ou grosses araignées._

A ces mots je me pétrifie. Des serpents ? Mon dieu, il n'aura pas le temps de me mordre que je serais déjà morte de peur. Ma plus grande terreur ! Mon visage a du changer de couleur parce que la gentille Ruth tente de me rassurer.

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas mon petit, si vous avez le moindre souci, mon numéro est sur votre table de chevais à côté du téléphone. J'arriverai aussitôt pour vous en débarrasser, on a l'habitude dans la région. Bon, je vais vous laisser et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez-moi._

_-Merci, Ruth._

Je scrutais de fond en comble la chambre et une fois mon inspection terminée je fus rassurée.

Elle m'avait mise à l'aise et sa façon de faire était somme toute très maternelle. Je défis mes valises et rangeais dans le placard. Pour pouvoir me délasser du voyage, je pris un bain. Il y avait quelques petits flacons sur le bord de la baignoire dont un bain moussant, quel délice ! Je fis couler l'eau, bien chaude, comme j'aime et ajoutais le liquide moussant. Je me déshabillais rapidement et m'immergeais dans cette volupté parfumée. Je me shampooinais rapidement et me lavais le corps, me débarrassant ainsi des stigmates de mon épopée. Une fois fait, je fermais les yeux et je mis à imaginer cet homme que j'allais rencontrer demain matin. D'après les photos, il était beau, les yeux azur et doté de cheveux long et bruns. Une belle musculature mais pas style bodybuildé, plus un genre athlète. Une dégaine nonchalante, genre mauvais garçon avec quelques piercings, un à l'arcade et un autre à l'oreille. Est-ce qu'il en a d'autre ? Peut-être sur la langue ou encore…au téton ? Rrrr, j'ai chaud. Je coinçais ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

Ma main, pris le chemin de ma cuisse, remontant lentement, caressante et douce jusqu'à mes lèvres intimes. Des frissons me secouaient le ventre en imaginant ces deux orbes bleus. Je frôlais mon petit paquet de nerf et laissais échapper un gémissement de contentement. Mon autre main se saisis de mon téton en le pinçant et le roulant. Je m'activais de plus en plus rapidement en laissant pénétrer un doigt puis deux dans mon antre. La chaleur commença à rayonner et irradier de mon ventre jusqu'à mes orteils qui se recourbèrent sous l'intensité de mon plaisir solitaire. Mon orgasme arriva très vite et un grognement quasi bestiale emplis la salle d'eau. Je fus prise de tremblement et peu à peu la vague reflua, me laissant essoufflée et repue. A la suite de ça, une douce torpeur m'envahis. Je me suis surement endormie parce que lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, l'eau du bain était froide.

Je sortis rapidement et me séchais. Je repensais à se que j'avais fait et surtout au fait de penser à cet homme en le faisant. Le rouge envahis mes joues. Je file vraiment du mauvais coton, fantasmer sur un homme que j'allais côtoyer pendant près de deux mois était totalement stupide et irresponsable. Mais comme on dit, on a des yeux il faut s'en servir ! J'ai parfaitement le droit de le trouver magnifique, tant que cela n'interfère pas dans mon job ? Non ? J'allais me coucher sur cette belle pensé philosophique et m'endormis comme une souche.

**A bientôt Mag**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde voici la suite**

**Enfin la rencontre ! Ce passage était attendu avec grande impatience.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews mise en alerte/favorite ça fait très plaisir.**

**J'ai oublié de préciser que l'univers de twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer et je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait**

**Je vous retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 6

Je m'éveillais le matin avec un rayon de soleil qui vint me chatouiller le bout du nez. Quel calme, quelle tranquillité ! Pas un bruit n'était venu perturber ma nuit et je m'étirais langoureusement.

Je sortis de mon lit pour aller me prendre une douche vite fait histoire d'enlever tous les stigmates de la nuit et surtout la marque de l'oreiller en travers de ma figure. Je me délectais de ce jet d'eau chaude que je faisais couler sur moi. Je sortis de là, me séchais et m'habillais avec soit en songeant que la première impression que j'aurais sur cet homme pourrait être décisive pour mon article.

Je décidais de me vêtir confortablement et légèrement. Par ces chaleurs mieux vaut être à son aise.

Je pris un débardeur crème et un pantalon large et blanc en lin. Je jouais le confort en enfilant des « pataugas authentique » couleur crème. Confortable en étant fraiche. Et surtout un maximum de stabilité pour mes deux pieds gauches. Je remontais mes cheveux en une couette haute qui me dégageait parfaitement la nuque. Pas besoin de maquillage, juste un peu de baume à lèvre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil et m'aperçue qu'il était encore tôt, à peine 7h. Je pris les clés de ma chambre et partie déjeuner. J'étais en sérieux manque de caféine.

Je poussais la porte que Ruth j'avais indiqué la veille et je constatais avec délectation qu'une belle cafetière était pleine de café. Oh Ruth, je vous aime ! J'étais la seule dans la salle et je me servis en petit pain et en café.

Une fois mon estomac sustenté, je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon nécessaire, appareil photo, pc portable, un bloc et un stylo. Je pris les coordonnées GPS et me mis en route.

Je franchis le dernier bloc de maison et continuais sur 4 km. Je tombais sur une superbe hacienda. A droite, il y avait un parc pour les chevaux et à gauche une sorte de grosse grange à foin. La bâtisse était magnifique, dans les tons ocre avec un toit de tuile en terre cuite rouge bordeaux. L'hacienda n'était constituée que d'un seul étage et formait une sorte de U. Les murs était blanc parce qu'ils avaient surement été chaulés et le toit était paré de tuile brunes. Des alcôves couraient le long de la façade et laissait entrevoir une immense porte en bois surmontée d'un énorme marteau pour frapper et signaler ma présence.

Je soufflais un bon coup et essayais de ne pas penser à mes petites activités de la veille. Je sentis tout de même le rouge me monter aux joues, saleté ! Je me saisis du marteau et toquais trois fois d'affilé. Rien ne bougea dans la maison. Je réitérais l'opération plusieurs fois mais toujours rien. Bon, je me décidais d'explorer et de faire le tour de la propriété.

Je pris la direction du parc à chevaux et vis un magnifique étalon nuit noir. Il était élancé et très racé. Son maintient indiquait une bête d'une grande qualité. Le parc donnait directement accès aux écuries et le bâtiment était ouvert. Je décidais de tenter ma chance.

-_Coucou, il y a quelqu'un ?_

Une voix dans mon dos retentit et je fis volte face un poussant un sorte de couinement.

-_Effectivement, il y a quelqu'un, qu'est ce que vous faite là, Darling ?_ Son regard me passait au crible et me donnait l'impression d'être mise à nue. Il parti de mes chaussures en remontant par mes jambes, en continuant par mon débardeur ou plutôt mes seins et en finissant par mon visage. Aucunes émotions ne transpiraient des ses traits magnifique.

Je décidais de lui répondre.

-_Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, du New York Post et je suis ici pour l'interview._

Son visage se fit glacial. Tellement, que je me mis à frissonner malgré les 34°c qu'affichait le thermomètre. Je détaillais cet homme. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, cou y compris, Il était torse nu et affichait un bronzage doré. Je notais mentalement qu'il avait un piercing au téton gauche. Caramba ! Il avait passé un vieux jean usé et troué par endroit et il portait une paire de santiags. Il portait de long cheveux bruns et un bandana rouge qu'il avait placé comme un fichu, à la manière des motards. Un trait de poussière lui barrait la joue et me donnai envie de lui essuyer. Mais ce qui retint le plus mon intention ce fut ces yeux. D'un bleu presque translucide, d'une pureté sans égale mais d'une froideur réfrigérante. Je déglutis péniblement et un léger sourire ironique redressa un coin de sa bouche. Le bougre, il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

-_Mademoiselle Swan_…je le coupais

-_Bella, s'il vous plait._

_-Bella, je n'étais pas emballé, mais alors, pas du tout, par cette entrevue. Alice, étant très persuasive, à sut me convaincre que ce serait bon pour mon image et mes futurs contrats. Autant vous dire tout de suite que si vous voulez cette interview, il va falloir ramer._

Il me mettait à l'épreuve.

-_Je vais m'accrocher et essayerai de vous gêner le moins possible._

_-Je voulais partir faire un trek dans les plaines et les montagnes, est ce que vous savez montez, Bella ?_

A ces paroles, j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Réagis, Bella.

-_Combien de temps ?_

Un regard admiratif se posa sur moi pendant un millième de seconde.

-_Pendant 15 jours, nous dormirons à la belle étoile et nous nourrirons de ce que nous trouverons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je chasserai et vous cuisinerez._

_-Vous chassez ?_

_-Oui, j'ai appris très jeune. Alors Bella, partante ?_

_-Quand vous voulez !_

Malheur, passée 15 jours en totale intimité avec cet homme allait à coup sur causer ma perte !

Et en plus si il décide de rester torse nu, je risque de très vite perdre pied !

**Alors, Bella et Jasper seuls en pleine nature emplie de danger ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ? Je veux des reviews !**

**Biz à bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la suite !**

**Le début de la randonné vous attend et quelques fous rires sont au rdv alors bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7

Il me donna une liste des affaires indispensables mais ne me fit pas rentrer chez lui, pas confiance encore. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais avoir 15 jours pour découvrir tous ses petits secrets s'il me laisse faire bien sur.

Il me fixa le rvd de départ pour dans une heure, alors je sautais dans le 4x4 et retournais fissa au motel.

J'enfilais une tenue plus confortable pour pouvoir monter. Jeans et débardeur. Les pataugas feront l'affaire.

Chapeau, fait, sous vêtement, fais, brosse à dents, fais (il a peur que j'ai une haleine de chacal ou quoi ?) savon, fais, jeans, fais, débardeur et chemise, fais, grosse veste, fais. Bon il faut que le tout tienne dans un sac à dos alors il faut condenser. J'attrape mon indice total parce que je suis blanche comme un cul et que j'aurais déjà bien assez de raisons de rougir comme ça.

Je prends mon appareil photo et fonce vers Ruth pour voir si elle n'a pas une gourde et un duvet à me prêter. Elle me donne le tout sans me poser de questions et je l'informe que je parts en expédition pendant 15 jours, histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle me dit de bien faire attention, que la nature est sauvage et que le danger est partout. Ces paroles eurent le don de me calmer légèrement mais quand il faut y aller…

Je retourne au 4x4 et reprends la route en sens inverse. Je me gare devant la propriété et vois Jasper dans le corail. Deux chevaux sont prêts avec un paquetage accroché à leurs selles. Je prends mon sac à dos, mon chapeau et m'avance vers lui. Il me jette un regard à la fois étonné et admiratif.

-_Vous m'étonnez, Darling, 45 minutes pour être prête, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez rapide, ça peux être utile. Et tant qu'on y est, moi c'est Jasper et on va se tutoyer parce qu'on va passer 15 jours ensemble, se sera plus pratique._

_-Ok pour le tutoiement, ça ne me dérange pas._

_-Je ne te demandais pas si ça te dérangeait, c'est comme ça et c'est tout, et pas la peine de me lécher le cul, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. _Cingla-t-il sèchement.

Ok, alors là plus direct tu meures !

-_Ok bien reçu._

_-Bon, est ce que tu as déjà monté ?_

_-Oui je sais monter. Je ne suis jamais partie en rando mais je vais tenir le coup. _

_-Si tu as un souci tu me le dis, tu n'attends pas, souffrir pour rien est complètement inutile et stupide. Besoin d'une pause, pareil, si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne peux pas le deviner, est ce que tout est clair ?_

_-Oui limpide._

_-Alors en selle._

Je le détaillais et remarquais qu'il avait passé un gilet noir sans manche sur le dos. Il était ouvert et laissait deviner ce superbe torse, dommage qu'il soit partiellement caché à ma vue. Restons concentrer ! Sur sa tête, trônait un majestueux stetson noir et son bandana rouge était négligemment attaché autour de son cou. Son corps luisait déjà de sueur et une perle d'eau dévala son torse. Chaleur ! Je pris la parole pour détourner mon imagination.

-_Alors, on part dans quelle érection ?heu, direction, merde je suis désolée !_

La chaleur rayonne littéralement de mon visage. Il me regarda étonné puis fini par éclater de rire. Quand il se calma un peu il me déclara.

-_Je sens qu'avec toi je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !_ Son regard avait changé, il s'était un peu adoucit et sa beauté me transperça un peu plus. Le rouge qui avait envahi mes joues se retira progressivement et je pus reprendre un semblant de dignité.

-_Nous nous dirigerons vers le Big Bend Park, il y a des paysages magnifiques et nous trouverons facilement à boire et à manger. A la fin de la journée, nous y serons. D'autres questions, Darling ?_

_-Non, c'est bon._

_- Alors allons-y._

D'un claquement de langue, il mit son étalon au pas et ma jument suivie. Il m'informa que ma pouliche était une Tennessee Walker. C'est une bête très docile et qui répond facilement à mes pressions de genoux. En parfaite osmose !

Le paysage défila et bientôt midi sonna au creux de mon estomac. C'est vrai, le grand air ça creuse !

-_Jasper, j'ai un petit creux. _

_-Ok, Darling, aux détours de cette colline nous allons trouver un ruisseau et quelques arbres pour nous reposer et manger. C'est bon pour toi ?_

_-Bien sur, pas de problème._

Nous arrivions à l'endroit indiqué et nous trouvions ce fameux petit ruisseau. Nous arrêtions les chevaux et je tentais de descendre. Mais comme d'habitude, ma maladresse me rattrapa et je me retrouvais les fesses par terre. Ouch !

-_Rien de casser Darling ?_ Il me tendit une main secourable que j'acceptais volontiers. Se retrouver les fesses sur le sol, était coutumier pour moi. Son regard était malicieux et un frémissement fit trembler ses belles lèvres charnues.

-_Non, c'est juste une question d'habitude avec moi, plus maladroite que moi, y a pas._

_-Est-ce que je vais devoir souvent te sauver, Bella ?_ Il avait ce petit rire dans la voix qui aurait pu me vexer mais au contraire il me charma.

-_C'est bon, Cowboy, j'essayerai de m'en sortir sans trop de casse._

_-Je suis à ta disposition poupée !_

-_Merci c'est gentil._ Il est vrai que je me faisais l'effet d'une fragile petite poupée à côté de lui et son terme était bien choisi. Mais avec cette recrudescence de gentillesse, je me sentais devenir liquide, style guimauve.

Nous attachions les chevaux à un arbre et nous installions pour manger un bout.

Bilan de cette première mâtiné, je me suis mise deux fois la honte mais j'aurais pu faire pire !

**Alors que celles qui veulent partir en rando avec sexy Jasper, lève la main !**

**Trop nombreuses ! **

**Verdict ? Vous avez aimez ? Laissez moi un petit com merci de me lire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde voici la suite pleine d'intrigues et de rebondissements !**

**Je suis vraiment touchée par toutes vos gentilles reviews et c'est ma plus belle récompense !**

**Merci pour vos mise en suivie et alerte je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise**

**Et est ce que mon Jasper va vous plaire ? Vous me direz si vous voulez être à la place de Bella !**

**Pleins de gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8

L'endroit était agréable. Les arbres dispensaient une ombre salvatrice et une fraicheur relative. Le ruisseau était mignon, son fond était fait de galets et son eau, très peu profonde mais c'est reposant d'entendre le clapotis des vaguelettes. Jasper sortit une vieille couverture de sa besace et l'installa en dessous des branches d'un bel arbre. Il sortit un petit sac qui à ma grande surprise contenait quelques sandwichs. L'Homme parfait !

Après ce repas frugal, je décidais de me laisser tenter par la fraicheur du ruisseau et enlevais mes chaussures et mes socquettes. Je remontais mon pantalon jusqu'aux cuisses en faisant de gros ourlets et plongeaient mes pieds surchauffés dans l'eau fraiche avec délectation. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa et je jetais un coup d'œil à Jasper. Il était assis, adossé au tronc de l'arbre, une jambe étendue devant lui et l'autre repliée qui lui servait d'accoudoir pour son bras. Son attitude était nonchalante mais son regard était de braise et me brulait le corps. Je me rendis compte de la situation. Moi, jambes mises à nues et gémissant de plaisir en le fixant fiévreusement. Gênée, je détournais le regard.

-_C'est très agréable Jasper, tu devrais essayer_. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, s'il vient vers moi, je serais capable de lui sauter dessus sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit à l'histoire.

-_Ca va aller Darling, je suis habitué à cette chaleur_. Le contact était rompu et son regard redevint neutre. Il rabattit son Stetson sur les yeux et fit mine de faire une sieste.

Je me pris à l'étudier avec plus d'intérêt. Cet homme était la virilité même. Tout son être dégageait une assurance et une confiance en soi à toute épreuve. Tout en lui était sexy, même sa façon de pencher la tête, la façon dont ses cheveux venaient lui chatouiller la joue, me donnait envie de lui replacer derrière l'oreille, rrrh, chaleur !

Je me mouillais les bras, le buste et la nuque pour me rafraichir. J'allais prendre ensuite ma crème solaire pour m'enduire la peau exposée au soleil. Elle était déjà bien rougie, quelle gourde, dans la précipitation du départ, je n'ai pas pensé à m'en mettre. J'allais surement chanter ce soir. Tant pis !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jasper se leva et rangea les affaires. Il remplit sa gourde dans le ruisseau et je fis de même avant de remonter en selle. Nous nous miment en route.

La chaleur était harassante et l'eau de ma gourde était précieuse. Je sentais les vêtements me coller à la peau et des gouttes de sueur coulaient entre mes seins. Je n'avais jamais autant transpiré de ma vie. Jasper semblait particulièrement bien résister à la chaleur et ne paraissait pas en souffrir. Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas humain, cet homme là ! Alors pour ne pas l'ennuyer, je serrais les dents attendant avec impatience notre prochaine pose.

Mon fessier commençait sérieusement à me chauffer et mes cuisses à me bruler à cause du frottement. La nuit n'était pas très loin et nous arrivions à l'entrer du parc. En contrebas je pouvais apercevoir une rivière qui serpentait le long des gorges. Les couleurs turquoise de l'eau s'alliaient au vert de la végétation. Une véritable oasis au milieu du désert !

-_Tu te sens de descendre à cheval jusqu'à la rivière ou on met pied à terre ?_

_-A cheval !_ Répliquais-je avec un grand sourire.

La descente fut ardue mais une fois arrivé en bas, nous étions au paradis !

Avec la déclinaison du soleil, les températures redevenaient respirables. Nous approchions d'une petite crique et décidions de passer la nuit ici-même.

Nous avons ensuite descellé nos chevaux et les avons essuyé leur sueur avec du fourrage. Nous les attachions ensuite près du ruisseau pour qu'ils puissent se repaitre de l'eau fraiche.

Jasper se dirigea ensuite vers ses sacoches pour en sortir un long couteau. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sentiment de peur me saisit. Ca y est, je suis tombée sur un fou furieux qui va me violer et me tuer. Les recherches ne commenceront que dans minimum 15 jours vu que j'avais prévenu que je serais absente durant ce laps de temps.

-_Jasper ?_ Ma voie n'était que tremblement et en m'entendant Jasper releva la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et firent la navette entre mon visage et son couteau. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard et il leva les mains comme pour me rassurer.

-_Tout doux, Darling, je vais juste aller chasser, tu te souviens ? Je chasse, tu cuisine ?_ Il s'approcha doucement de moi, pour ne pas m'effrayer. Une vague de soulagement me submergea et sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit, les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux. J'entendis le couteau tombé à terre et des pas se précipiter vers moi. Deux bras musclés me saisir et m'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Mes sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit tandis qu'il me caressait le dos doucement.

-_Tout va bien, bébé, ça va aller, même si au début je ne t'appréciais pas du tout je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu es une journaliste quand même._

Il essayait de faire de l'humour et ça a marché. Mes larmes se sont arrêtées de couler et un mince sourire étira mes lèvres.

-_Je suis désolée, mes nerfs ont lâché. Je suppose qu'avec le stress de notre rencontre et cette rando, j'étais à fleur de peau et te voir sortir un couteau m'a fait flipper à mort._

_-Je suis déçu, bébé, tu me fais assez confiance pour passer 15 jours seule avec moi mais dès que je sors un couteau c'est la bérézina !_

Il était vraiment adorable et il me fit rire.

-_Je vais aller chasser un peu avant qu'il fasse nuit et toi, femme, tu vas nous faire un jolie feu, près de cette rivière. Tu feras attention que les flammes ne se répandent pas, la nature est très fragile et il faut en prendre soin. Tu peux faire ça pour moi bébé ?_

_-Ouai, t'as des allumettes ?_

_-Qu'est que tu crois, bien sur que j'en ai !_ Répliqua-t-il l'air exagérément outré. J'éclatais de rire.

-_Envoie ça Cowboy, et ramène nous de quoi manger !_

-_A vos ordres M'dame !_ Le sourire en coin qui accompagnait ses paroles déclenchèrent une envolé de papillons au creux de mon ventre et me laissa toute chose. Il partit chasser pendant que j'allumais un bon feu de joie.

Le temps passait et Jasper ne revenait toujours pas. L'inquiétude me rongeait les entrailles. Le moindre craquement ou le moindre glissement me hérissait les poils. Soudain, un sifflement caractéristique des serpents me figea sur place. Mon regard dévia tout doucement sur la droite et j'aperçue une sorte d'énorme serpent à sonnette enroulé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir. Ma dernière heure est arrivée.

**Tadam ! Vous voulez la suite ? Si vous êtes très gentille avec moi alors.**

**Est-ce que ça vous à plus ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Mag**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ne me tuer pas tout de suite, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Mimi c'est sur Jasper est notre héros !**

**Lisa1905 : J'ai fait mon testament mais t'es sur que tu ne veux pas avoir la fin de l'histoire avant ?**

**Jyca-Drucilla : c'est vrai je penche plus pour une histoire sur Jackson**

**Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore : oui tu as été super sage donc je te donne tout de suite ce chapitre !**

**Grazie : Merci de me suivre encore et ce depuis le début ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie ce que j'écris, et oui Jasper arrive je te laisse découvrir comment il va la sauver !**

**Et maintenant la personne anonyme voici son post :**

**Guest ****2/12/13. Chapter 8 **

**Franchement c'est une des meilleures jella que je lis vivement la suite avec jasper en super héros et un rapprochement entre les 2.**

**Ce que tu écris là m'en a mis les larmes aux yeux tellement ça m'a fait plaisir, on attend toujours les coms avec impatience pour savoir si ça plait et là tu m'as plus que rassuré. Merci de me lire et de me laisser des jolis messages comme ça.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rdv en bas pour me laisser vos impressions ! Biz à toutes !**

Chapitre 9

Je sens que mon sang me déserte complètement. Je suis entièrement glacée. Ma plus grande terreur me fait face. Je repense à mes parents qui n'auront plus de nouvelles de moi, ils vont surement s'inquiété et mon père, en bon shérif, va lancer un avis de recherche à travers tout le pays. Et Angie, elle serait capable de venir avec un flingue pour menacer Jasper afin qu'il lui dise ce qu'il a fait de moi. Les larmes commencent à déborder de mes yeux pour former un torrent de larmes.

Je suis totalement paralysée. Incapable d'emmètre le moindre son, incapable de bouger ne serait-se qu'un orteil. Le crotale siffle de plus belle et au loin, j'entends les chevaux s'agités, eux aussi doivent avoir peur des serpents, braves bêtes ! Il amorce un mouvement sur la gauche puis sur la droite. Je suis tellement terrorisée que je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je ferme les yeux pour que ce ne soit pas ce monstre, l'image de mes derniers instants. Je ferme les paupières très fort et je me prends à imaginer que c'est un cauchemar, c'est ça, ça doit être un cauchemar !

J'entends tout à coup un gros sifflement et quelque chose qui se plante dans le sol. Des pas qui arrivent vers moi en courant et j'ouvre un œil. Ce que je vois me stupéfie. Le serpent est décapité, un couteau planté dans le sol juste à côté. Je tourne la tête et je vois Jasper. Ni une ni deux, j'éclate en sanglot. Le soulagement est tel que je me sens toute bizarre, le paysage autour de moi tourne et tout devint noir. Je viens de tomber dans les pommes !

Je repose sur quelque chose de moelleux et chaud. Quelqu'un me caresse les cheveux pendant qu'on me passe un linge humide sur le visage. Tout à coup tout me revient en mémoire, le reportage, la rando, le serpent. Serpent ?! Je jette d'un regard et voit Jasper penché au dessus de moi. Ses yeux sont inquiets. Il a un chiffon mouillé dans la main et je m'aperçois que je suis allongée sur ses jambes, la tête qui repose sur…le haut de ses cuisses, oh chaleur !

-_C'est fini Bella, le serpent est mort tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Quand j'ai entendu les chevaux s'agités, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas, je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je te félicite parce que tu as su reste parfaitement immobile ce qui t'as été salvateur. Je suis fier de toi, bébé !_

-_J'ai eu tellement peur que j'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais pas esquisser le moindre mouvement ni le moindre son d'ailleurs. Et qu'est ce que je fais sur tes genoux ?_

-_Tu es tombé dans les vapes, je t'ai retenu juste avant que ta tête ne touche le sol. J'ai pris un chiffon que j'ai mouillé pour te réveiller en douceur. Tu te sens mieux ?_

-_Ouai, je crois._ Je me relève et teste ma stabilité. Je tiens debout. Jasper se lève à son tour et prend un sachet dont il extrait quelques feuilles.

-_Tiens, tu les écrase et tu t'en enduis le visage et les bras, ça apaisera tes coups de soleil._

Je suis tout simplement soufflée. Il a remarqué que je devais surement souffrir et il a décidé de prendre soin de moi. Comment est ce qu'il connait la vertu des plantes ? Il est vraiment plein de ressources. Et le maniement des armes, il maitrise totalement.

-_Merci, c'est adorable._ Un drôle de sentiment m'étreint le cœur. Je suis de plus en plus toucher par cet homme mystérieux. Tour à tour froid et serviable, bourreau et sauveur, distant et attentionné, je n'arrive plus à le cerné mais ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens en sécurité avec lui, après tout il m'a sauvé la vie ! Il représente cette force tranquille et sauvage sur laquelle on peut compter et je sais que tant que je reste avec lui, je ne crains rien. Lui, des problèmes d'alcool et de drogues ? Non je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, tout son être respire la maitrise de soit.

-_Comment t'as fait pour décapiter ce serpent à une distance aussi grande ?_ Lui demandais-je fascinée.

-_J'étais dans l'armée et je manie les armes avec une très bonne dextérité. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, je pourrais toujours te protéger_. Cette promesse, je l'ai cru sans hésitation. _Et pour ce qui est des plantes que je t'ai ramené, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris. C'était une comanche et elle m'a enseigné tout ce que j'avais à savoir au contact de la nature. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé. Et c'est d'elle que je tiens mes cheveux bruns._

Oh mon Dieu, l'image même du guerrier ! Sexy à souhait ! Une vision de lui habillé en peau de bête torse nu avec des peintures de guerre s'imposa à moi.

-_Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est ce pas ? Ca s'entend à ta voix._

-_J'avais une super complicité avec elle, elle a été un peu comme ma deuxième mère. Elle m'a guidé quand j'étais perdu et quand elle est morte, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie._

Sans que je sache pourquoi, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Son histoire me touchait et l'homme me touchait de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus de famille.

-_Tu n'as plus aucune famille ?_

-_Non mais j'ai des amis, heureusement. Ils sont là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin. Ne soit pas triste, je ne le suis pas, c'est la vie._

Je décidais de changer de sujet de conversation.

-_Tu as pu ramener quelque chose à manger avant de revenir pour me sauver ?_

-_Qu'est ce que tu crois, femme, bien sur ! Je suis un grand chasseur digne de la grande ligné des comanches. Mets-toi aux fourneaux, je te donne le fruit de ma chasse._ Me dit-il sur un ton faussement supérieur en haussant un sourcil.

-_Donne, Homme, je vais te faire voir mes talents de cuisinière !_

Il rigola et me balança un lapin. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent !

-_Je n'ai jamais dépecé de lapin, Jasper, tu me montre au moins une fois ?_

_-Comment, Femme, tu ne sais pas faire ? _S'exclama-t-il faussement outré.

-_Non, Grand Chef Blanc, il faut que tu m'apprennes._

_-Viens avec moi près de la rivière, nous allons le nettoyer._

Je le suivis avec entrain. Mais j'avais le sentiment que j'aurais pu le suivre au bout du monde s'il me le demandait.

**Alors qui veut être sauvé par Jasper ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Mag**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre le plus attendu de cette histoire, le premier lemon entre nos 2 héros !**

**Je rappelle que si vous avez moins de 18 ans ce passage ne vous est pas conseillé.**

**C'est mon premier vrai lemon alors j'attends vos réactions pour savoir si je l'ai bien écrit ou pas.**

**Est-ce que je continue dans cette voix ou pas ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, personnellement.**

**Je vous embrasse toutes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, rdv en bas !**

Chapitre 10

Quand il m'a montré comment s'occuper du lapin, j'ai faillis retomber dans les pommes. Il a alors décidé de le faire lui-même et je n'ai eu qu'à le faire cuire. Cet homme est vraiment parfait parce qu'il a même pensé à prendre du café ! Je décidais d'aller me laver de la poussière de la journée dans la rivière et Jasper m'indiqua une petite crique isolée un peu plus loin. Je pris des affaires de rechange et partis me décrasser.

L'endroit était tranquille et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je me déshabillais à la hâte et pénétrais avec délice dans l'eau. Certes, elle était un peu fraiche mais quand on n'a pas le choix…Je me shampooinais rapidement les cheveux et me savonnais le corps. Je plongeais pour me rincer et fis quelques brasses. Je me mis sur le dos et me laissais porter par le courant en regardant les étoiles. Je me mis à frissonner et je sortais pour me sécher. Une fois revêtue, je ramassais mes affaires et retournais au camp.

Alors que je m'approchais, j'entendis un plongeon. Je ralentis en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Et là, je le vis. Ses bras fendaient la surface de l'eau d'un crawl puissant et fluide. Son dos majestueux luisait à la lueur de la lune. Il plongea une dernière fois et ressortit de l'eau. Je me fis l'effet d'un voyeur mais le spectacle qu'il offrait me figea sur place. Un corps parfais émergeait de l'eau, ruisselant de beauté. Il était entièrement nu et je peux dire à ce moment là, que la nature l'a vraiment gâté. Un halètement s'échappa de ma gorge et le feu me monta aux joues. Je décidais de retourner vers mon lieu de baignade pour qu'il puisse se couvrir.

J'étais assise depuis 2 minutes, qu'un bruissement de feuilles me fit sursauter. Jasper vint à ma rencontre.

-_Alors Darling, le spectacle t'as plus ?_

Il savait ! Comment il a fait, je n'en sais rien mais je m'étais faite grillée. Innocemment je demandais.

-_De quoi tu parle ?_

_-Je t'ai entendu bébé, t'es aussi discrète qu'un troupeau d'éléphant._

_-Ba, si tu m'as entendu, alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé te regarder ?_ Lui demandais-je avec défis.

-_Parce que j'en ai fait autant_.

Il m'avait espionné, le pervers ! Sur un ton moins assuré que le sien, je répliquais.

-_Et le spectacle t'as plus ?_ Un petit sourire en coin releva ses lèvres tentatrices.

-_Au delà de ce que tu peux imaginer ma belle !_ Il s'approcha de moi avec une démarche féline. Son regard était noir de désir. Il me saisit par la nuque et fondit sur mes lèvres, tel un oiseau de proie. Ses lèvres fermes et douces avaient le goût envoutant du café. Quand il vit que je ne le repoussais pas bien au contraire, il se fit plus pressant, plus ardant. Son autre main se saisit de ma hanche et me pressait contre son sexe dur comme du marbre. Ce mouvement m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir et je me frottais d'autant plus contre lui. Ce fut son tour d'émettre une plainte rauque, tel un feulement fauve qui déclencha en moi une véritable explosion volcanique. De soumise je devins l'agresseur. La passion monta en moi tel un ras de marré. Mes mains explorèrent son torse d'acier et mes doigts vinrent jouer d'eux même avec son piercing. Ma fougue dû lui plaire parce qu'il me saisit par les hanches et me souleva. Je l'enlaçais de mes jambes et me frottais encore plus contre l'objet de mon désir. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux doux comme de la soie et le tirais encore plus vers moi. Il retourna rapidement au camp, moi accrochée à lui comme une liane. Il me posa délicatement sur le duvet qu'il avait préparé à côté du feu et fondit à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Ses mains passèrent sous mon débardeur pour venir taquiner la pointe de mes seins. Un sourire éclatant illumina ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

-_Tu es en train de me tuer Bella !_ Dit-il dans un gémissement.

Il se saisit du bas de mon top et me regarda pour me demander mon accord. Je lui souris lascivement et mon débardeur disparu. Quand il vit ma poitrine dénudée, il se mordit les lèvres avec un regard fiévreux et fondit dessus avec sa bouche. Il me vénéra telle une déesse. La boule de feu qui me consumait, grossissait de plus en plus. J'avais envie de plus. Je lui retirais son gilet et m'attaquais aux boutons de son jeans. Il me retira les mains, me faisant grogner de frustration mais il se dévêtit rapidement pour moi. Son sexe m'apparu dans toute sa splendeur mais sa taille imposante me fit couiné. Il va me défoncer ça ne rentrera jamais ! Mes yeux devaient refléter mon angoisse parce qu'il se pencha pour me susurrer des paroles coquines à l'oreille.

Il entreprit de me délester de mon jeans et fis glissé par la même occasion, mon string le long des jambes. Il me regarda un instant, comme s'il était fasciné par le spectacle que je lui offrais. Son regard me fit me sentir belle et désirée. Il se pencha à nouveau et déposa une myriade de baisers le long de ma poitrine. Sa langue tourbillonna autour de mes tétons et traça une ligne de feu jusqu'à mon nombril. Il releva les yeux vers moi pour voir si tout allait bien et il replongea pour continuer sa progression. Il souleva une de mes cuisses, la posa sur son épaule et s'attaqua à mon centre bouillonnant, complètement épilé.

Un râle de bonheur sortit de ma poitrine et mon dos s'arqua. Mes hanches ruèrent contre sa bouche et il me saisit plus fermement pour éviter que je ne bouge trop. Sa langue trouva mon petit paquet de nerf qu'il suçota et mordilla. Ses doigts ne restèrent pas inactifs et passèrent langoureusement le long de ma fente. Mon orgasme commença à se construire et des milliers de papillons avaient élus domicile au creux de mon ventre. Il fit pénétré un doigt puis un autre et les recourba pour frôler mon point combiné à sa langue magique, j'explosais en criant son nom. Mes orteils se recourbèrent et j'enfonçais mes ongles dans la chair de ses épaules. La chaleur m'a littéralement consumé pour me laisser complètement vidé de toutes forces. Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche pour me faire gouter le fruit de ma jouissance. Cet homme est un véritable Dieu et il est mien !

**Alors combien de petites culottes ont été flinguées ? Vous voulez la suite je veux des reviews**

**A bientôt**

**Mag**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voici la suite et je pense que se sera tout pour cette semaine. Entre le mari les enfants et le week-end ultra charger, rdv la semaine prochaine.**

**Un grand merci pour tous vos coms adorables ça te touche beaucoup.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de mon histoire, on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 11

Je sentis comme une caresse sur ma joue. Tiens, bizarre, Jasper ne me touche pas. Je l'entends qui m'appelle sans que ses lèvres ne bougent.

-_Bella ? Bella ? Réveille-toi bébé. Belle au bois dormant ? Hou hou ?_

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux pour voir que Jasper est tout habillé, que je suis adossée à un arbre dans la crique où j'ai pris mon bain. Et merde, je me suis endormie ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'en aurais pleuré tellement ce rêve était merveilleux. Encore enveloppé de mes brumes érotiques, je commençais à percuter que Jasper me parlait.

-_Et ba dit donc, j'ai mis un moment à te réveiller, comme tu ne revenais pas je suis venu voir si tu avais un problème et je t'ai trouvé là, endormie à pousser quelques gémissements, tout va bien ?_

La honte ne submergea et le feu me monta aux joues. Je lui répondis très précipitamment.

-_Tout va bien, je t'ai entendu plonger donc j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu mais avec la fatigue, je suis tombée comme une mouche. J'ai du faire un cauchemar à cause du serpent._ Il me regardait avec un air septique sur le visage.

-_Tu reviens près du feu, c'est plus sur là-bas._ Je jetais un coup d'œil à la ronde de crainte de me voir attaquée par quelconque animal sauvage. Je bondis sur mes pieds, ramassais mes affaires qui étaient encore par terre et nous retournions vers le camp.

J'avais le corps en feu et mon string était complètement inondé. Je n'osais même pas croiser son regard pourtant si magnifique. Cet homme m'obsédait, enfin plutôt le rêve sournois qu'il m'a fait vivre !

Nos deux duvets étaient installés près du feu mais le mien à côté et le sien derrière le mien. Il du voir l'interrogation dans mes yeux parce qu'il me précisa aussitôt.

-_Je t'ai placé entre le feu et moi au cas où il y aurait d'autre vilaine rencontre._

_-D'accord, pas de problème._ Je me glissais dans mon duvet et me tortillais pour ôter mes vêtements pour ne garder que mon débardeur. Un éclat de rire me fit relever la tête.

-_On dirait une chenille à te tortiller comme ça dans ton sac !_

_-Ravie de te faire rire !_ Lui répondis-je légèrement vexée. Il s'arrêta net de rire.

-_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexé, mais avec les émotions d'aujourd'hui, je crois que j'avais besoin de décompresser._

_-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude qu'on se foute de ma gueule._ J'adore qu'on me compare à un asticot.

-_Pas un asticot, une chenille. Quand elle sort de son cocon, elle se transforme en un magnifique papillon._ Répliqua-t-il avec douceur. Il a une vrai âme de poète, il arrive à me faire fondre qu'avec une petite phrase toute mignonne. Et il y arrive très bien.

-_Bon ça va tu t'es bien rattrapé_. Pendant que je lui parle, il commence à se déshabiller. Oh, chaleur ! Il retire lentement son gilet et l'éclat argenté de son piercing attire mon œil. Il ne se rend pas compte que je le regard fixement. Il déboutonne son jeans et commence à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me tourne vers le feu et je crus l'entendre pouffer de rire discrètement. Je ne relève pas et me contente de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit

-_Fais de beaux rêves, Darling._

_-Toi aussi Cowboy._

Je ferme les yeux en espérant fortement ne pas être trop bruyante cette nuit. Et oui, je parle dans mon sommeil. Un jour, Mike m'a dit qu'il a réussi à discuter plus d'un quart d'heure avec moi alors que je dormais, c'était vraiment gênant. Mais sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'endormis.

Une bonne odeur de café vint me chatouiller les narines. J'ouvre un œil prudemment et vois une tasse fumante juste sous mon nez.

-_Il est l'heure de se réveiller ma belle, je t'ai fais un grand café._

Je me redresse et saisi la tasse.

-_T'es un véritable amour, Jasper !_

Sitôt les paroles sortis de ma bouche, je pique un far monumental. Je rougis comme une cerise. Il me regarde ébahi et fini par rigoler doucement.

-_Désolée, je n'ai aucun filtre verbal le matin._

_-Y a pas de mal, j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens pense de moi._ Dit-il pour me taquiner.

-_Tu cherche les compliments ?_

_-Pourquoi pas, ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas entendu._

_-Je peux te dire que ton café est un vrai délice, en faite tu es l'homme parfait, c'est possible que je te demande de m'épouser._ Oh mon Dieu, Bella, mais ferme ta bouche, il va te prendre pour une folle et partir en courant. _Désolée, pas de filtre le matin._

-_Ca ne fait rien, en tout cas je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi, t'arrive à me surprendre, ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent en général. Je suis plutôt déçu par les gens qui m'entourent et mes amis peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main._

_-T'es plutôt solitaire ?_

_-Par la force des choses, oui. Les gens ne cherchent pas vraiment à me connaitre, ils sont attirés par l'éclat de la gloire. _Dit-il amer. _Tout ce faste et ces faux-semblants me fatiguent et m'écœurent, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ma vie, de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. Le dernier ragot qu'il y a eu sur mon compte c'est que je me droguais ! J'ai peut-être fumé quelque joint quand j'étais jeune mais c'est tout. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être épié, scruté, passé à la loupe à chaque instant. Je vais dans une bijouterie, ça veut dire que je vais me marié, je vais dans une pharmacie, ça veut dire que je fais une dépression ou que j'ai une grave maladie. Je fais une soirée trop arrosé, je suis un alcoolique, j'ai craqué et je suis parti. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter la musique mais une pause était devenue obligatoire pour ma santé mentale_.

Il me fixa pour apercevoir mes émotions. Je venais de réaliser que j'avais un homme très seul en face de moi. La peine et la déception qu'il renfermait au fond de lui me donnait envie de le serrer très fort dans mes bras.

-_Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Jasper. En faite, je pense que tu as eu raison de t'éloigner de tout ça. C'était en train de te ronger de l'intérieur et rien ne vaut un retour aux sources pour faire le point sur sa vie. Tu es encore jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi, tu es à l'abri du besoin alors profite de tes moments de liberté parce que c'est vrai qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait de cadeaux. Alors lâche toi et fait juste ce qu'il te plait, tu aviseras quand tu seras prêt. _Il me regarda longuement, pensif.

-_Si jeune et pourtant déjà si sage. Tu as quel âge Bella ? Sans vouloir t'offenser._

_-C'est de bonne guerre je pense, j'ai 24 ans. Et si je veux pouvoir te découvrir, il va falloir que tu m'accorde ta confiance alors quand tu voudras me poser une question, fait le, je te dois bien ça je crois._

Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres et à ce moment là, je sus que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

**Alors pas trop déçu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ?**

**Qu'est que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends vos coms, biz !**

**Mag**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde, alors est ce que je vous ai manqué ? Un petit peu ? Bon d'accord, je vais me faire pardonner avec un chapitre un peu plus explicite… et oui petit rapprochement entre Bella et Notre Jasper. **

**Je vais répondre à Fräulein Takoor : Le jasper de mon histoire est bien brun, comme pour l'avatar de mon histoire, je le trouve beaucoup plus sexy en brun. C'est une question de gout.**

**Merci pour tous vos encouragements ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer. L'histoire vous plait en j'en suis vraiment contente espérons qu'elle vous plaise encore longtemps.**

**Sur ce, vous vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas. **

Chapitre 12

Je lui demandais si je pouvais commencer mon interview et il fut d'accord. Tandis que je sortais mon bloc et un crayon, mes yeux le scrutèrent, cherchèrent à découvrir se que renfermait cet homme magnifique. Une chose est sûre, il ne me laisse pas indifférente et ça risque de me compliquer sérieusement la tache. Et lui, est ce que je ne le laisse pas indifférent ? C'est possible, des fois, je vois un éclair de chaleur dans ces yeux mais elle est très vite remplacé par l'interrogation et le doute. Il a toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier de moi, il va falloir que je travaille là-dessus.

On pourrait devenir des amis, on s'entend plutôt bien, les confidences ont déjà commencé. On s'installe confortablement sur nos duvets et je le questionne sur son enfance, ses parents, ses amis…

Il me répond le plus sincèrement possible, je crois, et il me pose quelques questions en retour sur ma vie avant le journalisme. Je décris ma vie dans la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats Unis, mon père chérif, ma mère maîtresse d'école et mes amis de la Push, la réserve indienne. Mon premier petit ami Jacob, ma première déception quand il m'a trompé avec Leah mon ex-meilleure amie, mon départ pour New York pour finalement faire mon entré au New York Post.

-_Tu as un petit ami qui t'attends là-bas ? _

_-Non, je l'ai quitté avant de venir ici, il m'avait trompé._

_-Oh, je suis désolé. Tu l'aimais ?_

-_Non, je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, il était gentil avec moi mais notre relation était un peu trop plate et quand j'ai voulu rompre avec lui, j'ai vu une trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col de sa chemise et là je me suis vraiment pété un câble. J'ai été faire toute une batterie de tests pour voir s'il ne m'avait pas refilé une cochonnerie, j'ai eu les résultats juste avant de partir et je n'ai rien, heureusement pour lui, sinon mon père aurait été capable d'aller le tuer. On dirait que tous les hommes avec qui je suis sortie ont eu envi de me trompé, peut être que je ne suis pas intéressante, peut être que je ne suis pas faite pour la vie en couple, il y a surement quelque chose que je fais de travers et comme on dit trop bonne trop conne._

-_T'as vraiment pas eu de chance, et je ne pense pas que ça vienne de toi, ces types étaient des crétins. Tu es drôle, gentille, franche et terriblement sexy, un cocktail plus qu'enviable. Si j'avais quelqu'un comme toi je ne la tromperais surement pas, je l'épouserai et lui ferai pleins de bébés. Je ne suis jamais tombé sur la bonne personne pour ça, les filles que j'ai fréquentées étaient intéressées par le fric ou d'autres sont parties en courant à cause des médias. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Aucunes ne s'est intéressées réellement à moi, Jasper Withlock, petit gars du fin fond du Texas né dans la capital des cactus !_

-_J'ai envie de te connaitre, Jasper Withlock, et pas seulement pour mon travail. Je pense sincèrement que nous pourrions devenir amis si tu le veux toi aussi._ Dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Il me retourna un sourire dont il a le secret, ce petit sourire assez tordu qui fait s'affoler mon cœur.

-_J'en serais ravi Darling, mais pour l'instant, fini les questions, ça te dit de te baigner un peu avant de repartir ?_

_-Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain._

-_C'est pas grave, t'as pas un short et un débardeur ?_ Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil joueur. _A moins que tu ne veuille te baigner nue, ça ne dérange absolument pas !_ Mais bien sur !

-_Si, t'as raison, il fait déjà chaud, ça va nous faire du bien._ Sitôt mon accord donné, il commença à retirer son pantalon et son tee-shirt pour se précipiter dans l'eau en boxer gris super moulant. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée d'aller dans l'eau avec cet homme, non que dis-je, cet apollon vivant en petite tenue ? Il faut que je pense à fermer la bouche sinon, je risque de baver.

-_Allé, Bella, bouge, va te changer, je t'attends !_

Quand il faut y aller…Je prends dans mon sac de quoi me changer, un micro-short en jeans et un petit débardeur violet. Sombre comme ça pas de risque de voir au travers. Je ne mets ni string ni soutien gorge, trop long à faire sécher et trop gênant de me trimbaler avec ça pendu à ma selle ! Je retourne vers la rivière et le vois qui m'attend presque entièrement immergé dans l'eau. Oh, chaleur ! J'avance lentement jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Jasper fait un plongeon un peu plus loin et je commence à me mouiller les bras et la nuque. Elle est vraiment bonne. Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose me frôler les jambes. Une main remonte jusqu'à me faire basculer en arrière ! Oh, c'est ça il veut jouer, alors nous allons jouer. Ni une ni deux, je lui saute dessus pour le noyer, mais il est vachement plus grand que moi et se redresse complètement et du coup je me retrouve perchée sur son dos, mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes accrochées à sa taille. Il se penche en avant et je me retrouve propulsée dans les airs. J'atterris avec un énorme plouf dans l'eau qui entre sournoisement dans ma cavité nasale. Je me relève en toussant et en crachant. Jasper s'approche de moi inquiet.

-_Tu vas bien bébé ?_

-_Super ! Tu m'as prise par surprise sal traitre ! Attend un peu que je te coule ! _Dis-je en riant ! Il replonge précipitamment pour m'échapper mais pas assez rapide cette fois-ci. Je lui attrape une jambe et lui saute sur le dos. Qu'est ce qu'il est ferme ! Je me retrouve je ne sais comment dans ses bras, à cheval sur lui et je sens que l'ambiance change soudainement. Les rires se sont tus petit à petit et les regards sont devenus avides. Ses mains viennent se placer en bas de mes reins et me plaque contre lui. J'ai un sursaut de surprise en sentant sa dureté contre mon antre et ce contact m'électrise un peu plus. Mes mains remontent dans sa nuque jusqu'à se saisirent de ses belles boucles brunes que je tire doucement. Son visage s'approche doucement du mien et ses lèvres viennent frôler les miennes. Aussi légères que des ailes de papillon, ce baiser est plein de tendresse et de douceur. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras forts et chauds me faisant me sentir comme dans un cocon de bien être. Nos lèvres entament un langoureux slow et ma langue vient titiller la sienne timidement. Ce contact nous a envoyé comme une grosse décharge électrique qui nous a définitivement enflammés. La passion commence à nous submerger quand on entend un de nos chevaux hennir. Je reviens brusquement à la réalité et me sépare de Jasper.

-_Non, on ne peut pas faire ça, je suis là pour le travail, pas pour baiser avec toi !_

-_T'en as autant envie que moi Bella, je ne suis pas de marbre, tu sais. Tu me plais, c'est un fait, et j'ai envie de te connaitre, ça c'est sur._

-_C'est trop rapide pour moi, j'ai besoin de plus te connaitre avant d'être intime avec toi._

_-Alors, tu veux quand même qu'il y ait un rapprochement entre nous même si il n'y a pas de sexe ?_

-_Cowboy, tu me plais aussi énormément alors oui, je veux que l'on se rapproche mais doucement, je ne couche jamais avant le troisième rendez vous. _

_-Ok, bébé, on va y aller doucement, mais je veux pouvoir te toucher, ton corps m'obsède complètement._

-_Ca me va, moi aussi j'ai envie de te toucher_.

-_Oh, bébé, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça va être dur_.

Audacieuse, je mets ma main sur son entre jambe pour tâter sa dureté.

-_Oh que si je le sais, Cowboy, mais pas pour l'instant. Soit patient, j'ai juste dit pas de rapport sexuel mais j'ai rien dit à propos de se découvrir avec nos mains et nos bouches…_

_**Qui veut aller faire un plongeon avec Jasper et jouer avec lui ? Moi j'ai de plus en plus chaud !**_

_**Gros bisous, à bientôt et laissez moi un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, dites le moi !**_

_**Mag**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou me revoilou**

**Le chapitre précédent vous à plus apparemment alors on continu !**

**On se retrouve en bas bonne lecture !**

**Ps : merci pour vos reviews !**

Chapitre 13

Le jeu de la séduction débuta entre nous. On continua un moment à jouer dans l'eau, entre éclaboussures et caresses, tous les coups sont permis. Le frôlement d'un sein, le frottement de ma hanche sur son sexe, titillage de son piercing et mains plus que baladeuses ponctuèrent nos éclats de rire. Les regards étaient assombris par le désir, la tentation était immense mais l'interdit pimentait le tout d'une sensualité à tout casser.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et nous décidions d'aller nous sécher. Il me prit la serviette des mains et sécha mon corps d'une telle façon que mon intimité s'humidifia. Je voyais bien qu'il était au garde à vous et s'était d'autant plus excitant. Il entreprit de me déshabiller mais je le stoppais bien vite, un dérapage est si vite arrivé quand on est totalement nu.

Je pris mes affaires et partis me revêtir derrière un bosquet épais qui fit office de pare vu. Ses yeux me brulèrent le dos jusqu'à que je disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il a une telle emprise sur mon corps que s'en est affolant. Une fois habillée, je retourne jusqu'à lui en lui volant un tendre baisé. Il avait lui aussi passé des vêtements secs et pour mon plus grand malheur je n'ai pas pu lui rendre la pareille pour le séchage. Tant pis ce sera pour une autre fois.

Nous avons rassemblé nos affaires pour nous remettre en route sous le soleil de plomb. La rivière serpentait au milieu de grandes falaises et nous faisaient nous sentir minuscule. Nous avons chevauché pendant 3 bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs nous rappellent à l'ordre.

-_Homme va chasser pour que femme prépare à manger. _

_-Femme, on trouve un coin abrité pour pouvoir se poser tranquille._

Le chemin que nous avions emprunté le long de la rivière faisait que nous ne manquerions pas d'eau pour nous et les chevaux. Il partit avec son couteau une fois les chevaux attachés. Il avait ce coté sauvage qui ressortait quand il partait chasser, c'était en un sens rassurant de savoir qu'il pourrait pouvoir à notre faim. Cet homme était capable de survivre en pleine nature alors que moi, je serais morte en à peine 24 heures. Je ne restais pas inactive au camp et je préparais le feu. Il faudra que je lui demande de m'apprendre à manier le couteau, cela pourrait s'avérer utile dans ces contrés sauvages.

Un bruissement de feuilles retentit sur ma gauche et quand je tournais la tête se fut pour en rester ébahie. Un daim surement assoiffé par ces fortes chaleurs vint s'abreuver à la rivière. A quelques pas derrière surgit son petit faon. Le spectacle que m'offrit la nature n'avait pas de prix. Les oreilles aux aguets ils lapèrent l'eau fraiche goulument. L'adulte relevait régulièrement la tête sans doute pour parer au moindre danger pour son petit. D'un coup, ils tournèrent de concert la tête dans ma direction en s'en furent en quelques bonds majestueux.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard Jasper arriva amenant avec lui le fruit de sa chasse déjà dépecé et vidé.

-_C'est bien bébé, tu as déjà fait le feu, t'es parfaite dans la peau d'une aventurière._

_-A ce propos Cowboy, tu pourrais me montrer comment manier le couteau, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver quand tu pars à la chasse._

Il me regarda songeur et soucieux.

-_Bien que cela ne me plaise pas que tu es à te défendre seule, tu as raison, Darling, je t'apprendrais mais pour l'instant préparons à manger, je crève la dalle. Et tiens, j'ai ramené aussi quelques pommes de terres sauvages pour mettre dans le feu._

_-Mais comment tu fais ? Comment tu trouve tout ça ? _

_-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit ma grand-mère était comanche et elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait mais surtout, comment me nourrir en pleine nature. Chaque fois que je pars en rando, je pense à elle et à ce qu'elle a apporté dans ma vie._

-_C'est un cadeau inestimable le savoir qu'elle t'a transmis. Tu m'apprendras un peu ?_

_-Si tu veux Bella, j'en serais ravi. Je t'apprendrai dans un premier temps à te défendre aussi bien contre un animal que contre un homme. Et après, je t'apprendrai à reconnaitre les plantes et leurs utilités, aussi bien culinaire que médicinale._

-_Tu es un véritable Robinson Crusoé. Allez, on prépare à manger._

La cuisson fut faite à la « broche », si on peut dire, avec une branche faisant office de support. Les pommes de terres, mises dans le feu cuisirent très rapidement et le jus de viande qui avait coulé dessus les rendirent savoureuses. Ce fut un vrai régal.

-_Je suis épuisée, ça te dirait que l'on fasse une petite sieste ?_

_-Pas de soucis, il vaut mieux que l'on reste à couvert durant le plus gros de la chaleur. Je vais chercher nos duvets pour que l'on s'installe dessus, bouge pas._

Il se releva d'un bond agile et d'une démarche féline se dirigea vers nos paquetages. L'attitude même de cet homme était animale, est ce qu'il en serait de même avec le sexe ? La chaleur de mon corps augmenta quelque peu mais la fatigue était telle qu'elle me submergea dès que je fus allongée sur mon lit de fortune. Je sentis Jasper me tirer à lui et m'offrir son torse pour oreiller. Et là, bercée par le battement sourd de son cœur, je sombrais aussitôt.

La sensation d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume sur mon sein me tira de ma torpeur. J'analysais ma position et fus presque choquée de me retrouver à moitié à cheval sur Jasper, ma tête calé au creux de son cou, ma main sur son piercing et une jambe lancée par-dessus sa hanche. Quelque chose de dure gonflait sous ma cuisse et ses doigts s'activaient doucement sur ma pointe. Un gémissement remonta le long de ma gorge et d'instinct mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes.

**Qui veut le même oreiller que Bella ? Moiiiii !**

**Bon c'est vrai je ne coupe par au meilleur des moments mais celles qui veulent une suite, faites pété mon compteur de reviews**

**Biz à toutes**

**Mag**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis contente de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre parce que j'ai été légèrement débordé ces derniers jours, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ?**

**Je voulais vous remercié pour toutes vos reviews/ mise en favorite/ alerte, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise autant.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et on se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 15

Il captura ma bouche pour un long et tendre baiser. Il me fit basculer sur le dos et se positionna entre mes cuisses que j'écartais pour l'accueillir. Sa langue gourmande se fit pressante et ses mains cajolèrent mes seins par-dessus mon top. J'intimais un doux frottement entre nos deux sexes qui eu pour effet de nous faire gémir de concert. Mes mains se placèrent sagement sur sa nuque pour se saisir de ces cheveux de soie. Depuis que je l'avais vu, j'en rêvais. C'était vraiment agréable parce qu'il ne poussa pas plus loin, il ne chercha pas à profiter de notre moment de passion, pas à un seul moment, il ne força ses caresses. Il respectait ce que je lui avais demandé et ma confiance en lui n'en fut que plus grande. Un véritable gentleman. Et je sus à ce moment là que si je voulais aller plus loin avec lui, il faudrait que j'en sois l'instigatrice.

Je calmais le jeu en le serrant doucement contre moi et en nichant ma tête au creux de son épaule. J'inspirais profondément son odeur, un alliage subtile de musc et de santal, une odeur d'homme. Cela pourrait très vite devenir une drogue pour moi et m'apaisait au delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Il se redressa un peu pour me caresser délicatement la joue. Je plongeais mes yeux dans l'azur des siens, son regard était très tendre et hypnotisant.

-_Coucou bébé, le réveil t'as plus ?_

_-Beaucoup trop, je crois que je pourrais prendre l'habitude de me réveiller ainsi._ Répliquais-je encore dans ma bulle. _On a dormit longtemps ?_

-_Je pense que ça doit être un peu plus de six heures le soir. Tu dormais si bien et tu étais si bien installée que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller avant._

_-La baignade m'a vraiment épuisé, c'est rare que je dorme autant. _

_-Ca te dit que je te montre comment te servir d'un couteau ?_ Me demanda-t-il en se relevant.

-_Bien sur_, lui dis-je en me dressant d'un seul coup, excitée comme une puce. Il me tendit la main et je la saisis vivement, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il nous dirigea vers nos paquetages et ouvrit le siens pour en sortir un petit couteau avec une lame d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Il me la tendit et je m'en saisis doucement.

-_Premièrement, tu vas essayer de m'attaquer._ A ces paroles, je le regardais comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

-_T'es malade ou quoi, c'est dangereux, je pourrais te blesser…_

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque je jugerai que tu pourras me blesser c'est qu'on pourra arrêter de s'entrainer, tu seras capable de te défendre toute seule. Mais avant d'y arriver je pense qu'il y a du boulot._

_-T'es vraiment barjot, comme tu veux mais ne m'en veux pas si je te blesse !_

-_Fais moi confiance tu ne pourras pas, aller, attaque moi et je te donnerai quelque conseil en même temps. Tout d'abord, tu dois tenir ton couteau comme ceci_, il me montra le geste_, tu dois la tenir fermement, comme si c'était une grenade dégoupillé, ne relâche jamais. Maintenant attaque !_

Je plongeais la lame en direction de son bras. Il opéra une pirouette sur lui-même et du plat de la main, fit tomber le couteau.

-_Tiens ton couteau ne le lâche pas, là tu es déjà morte, ton adversaire viens de t'éventrer_.

Je refis plusieurs tentatives et il n'arriva plus à me désarmer. Mais impossible de le toucher ! Je comprenais maintenant le faite qu'il n'ait absolument pas peur de mes coups, c'était un combattant hors pair.

-_Bella, ne relâche jamais ton attention parce tu vois, comme ça, je te tue également. Bouge, ne reste pas statique, tourne autours de ton adversaire, essaye de trouver la faille, feinte, bouge, tourne et plonge, voilà comme ça. C'est bien Bella tu apprends très vite, tu es douée. Maintenant, observe toujours les yeux de ton adversaire parce que quant il passe à l'attaque, ça se voit dans son regard. Rappelle-toi de ça. Maintenant je vais te montrer comment lancer ton couteau. Tu vois la marque sur le tronc de l'arbre là-bas ?_

Je regardais ce qu'il me montrait et à une vitesse ahurissante il lança le couteau en plein dessus.

Seigneur, cet homme était un véritable guerrier ! En plein dans le mil.

-_Les bases du combat rapproché, tu les maîtrise à peu près, on va s'entrainer tous les jours mais tu dois absolument savoir viser, cela peu s'avérer très utile avec un serpent ou tout autre chose. Cela évite un rapprochement trop dangereux. _

Il alla récupérer la lame et me la tendit.

-_Tu_ _tiens la lame comme ceci, tu lève ton bras comme ça et tu lance de toutes tes forces._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit mais le couteau n'a pas voulu se planter dans l'arbre, il se ficha dans le sol un mètre avant.

-_C'est pas grave, il faut t'entrainer, le geste est bon, il n'y a plus qu'à améliorer ta force et ta précision. Pendant que tu t'entraine, je vais aller pécher, d'accord ?_

_-Ok, pas de soucis, merci Cowboy d'être patient avec moi._

_-J'y vois aussi un intérêt personnel dans l'histoire._

_-Ah oui, lequel ?_

_-Je serai beaucoup plus serein lorsque j'irai chasser et peut-être qu'un jour cela pourra te sauver la vie, qui sait ?_

J'opinais du chef et lui quémandais un baiser. Ses lèvres était dures, surement en mode sauvage dû à l'entrainement que l'on venait de faire. Il ravagea mes lèvres et partit de son côté.

Je m'entrainais un long moment et j'arrivais maintenant à ficher la lame dans le tronc mais la précision n'y était pas. Jasper m'interrompit.

-_Tu viens bébé, j'ai attrapé deux belles truites, on va les vider et les faire griller._

_-Alors là, c'est mon rayon. Mon père est un dingue de pêche et avec maman on nettoyait toutes ses prises quand il revenait de sa journée. Et en plus j'adore la truite ! Laisse, je vais le faire._

Je me saisis des deux poissons et partis vers la rivière avec mon couteau. J'écaillais et je vidais adroitement ces belles prises et lui ramenais pour qu'il les mette au dessus du feu.

L'odeur du poisson grillé se répandit rapidement nous faisant monter l'eau à la bouche. Il décrocha notre repas et me tendit le mien pour que je puisse manger. Je commençais à déguster ma truite et un gémissement de contentement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon compagnon et ses yeux noirs de désir étaient rivés sur moi.

-_Bébé, évite de gémir comme ça, parce que sinon, tu ne termineras pas ton repas_.

J'encrai mes yeux dans les siens et pris une autre bouché. Je le provoquais en poussant un autre gémissement. Son regard s'assombrit et il déglutit bruyamment.

-_Je t'avais prévenu ma belle_. Il posa son repas en se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha de moi avec la démarche d'un prédateur. Oups, je l'ai peut-être trop cherché.

**Alors, je suis pardonnée de mon retard ou pas ?**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus et à bientôt pour la suite…si j'ai tout pleins de reviews !**

**Biz Mag**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Tout d'abord les explications de mon absence :**

**Ma fille de 2 ans à eu la varicelle et elle l'a toujours d'ailleurs**

**Mon mari était en congé jeudi et vendredi (Il faut beaucoup s'en occuper, ils sont un peu comme les enfants !mdr !)**

**Et un weekend ultra chargé**

**Enfin je mets la suite ! Et en plus je vous ai concocté un beau petit lemon pour me faire pardonner**

**Je pense poster plusieurs chapitres sur les trois jours qui arrivent alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et faite moi part de vos impressions en bas !**

Chapitre 15

Je reposais mon repas précipitamment et fonçais droit vers la rivière, Jasper à mes trousses. Je pénétrais dans l'eau en faisant jaillir des éclaboussures de partout. Mais il fut bien plus rapide que moi et me sauta dessus en poussant un cri sauvage. De terreur je hurlais à mon tour mais bien vite ma tête se retrouva sous l'eau. Deux bras fort me saisirent à la taille pour me hisser à l'air libre et aussitôt il vint capturer ma bouche sauvagement, violant celle-ci de la langue impérieuse. Ses mains avides de mon contact, explorèrent mes seins et fesses à travers les vêtements.

Du regard, il me demanda l'autorisation de retirer mon haut et dans le feu de la passion, je me retrouvais torse nu devant lui. La vision de mon corps à moitié dénudé le calma quelque peu et ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration au spectacle de mes seins fièrement érigés vers lui. Il se pencha doucement et se saisit de l'une de mes pointes, y enroulant sa langue de feu et le suçotant tendrement. A ce geste, une myriade de sensation explosa au creux de mes reins et je plaquais sa tête plus étroitement contre moi, dans un gémissement de pur bonheur. Un grondement sourd me répondit et il taquina mes seins avec ses dents.

Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactive et partir à l'assaut de ce corps ferme et sensuel. Sa bouche prit la direction de mon autre sein comme pour ne pas faire de jaloux et l'avala goulûment. Je remontais l'une de mes jambes le long de sa cuisse en me frottant lascivement à lui. La température montait rapidement et la dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit est que j'espérais qu'il est une cargaison de protection dans son sac. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me hisser de manière à ce que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et nous sortit de l'eau. Il me déposa délicatement sur le duvet et plaça ses mains sur la ceinture de mon jeans en me regardant. Je ne le quittais pas du regard et ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux l'incita à faire glisser mon vêtement le long de mes longues jambes, ne laissant que mon string. Il fit une pause pour me dévorer et le grognement quasi animal qu'il poussa m'humidifia plus que de raison. Je lui tendis les mains et en un éclair, il se défit de son jeans, révélant à mes yeux sa virilité fièrement érigée pour moi.

La nature l'avait plus que bien doté et son épaisseur me fit saliver. En un éclair, je me redressais pour passer ma langue gourmande le long de son vit. Un gémissement de plaisir me répondit et j'empaumais ses fesses bien fermes pour le rapprocher de moi. Il avait un gout délicieux et je saisis sa base pour le cajoler. Ma langue s'enroula autour de son gland pour tourbillonner de plus belle. Je léchais sensuellement l'orifice de son prépuce récoltant quelques goutes de son précieux élixir. Ses deux mains se saisirent de mes cheveux pour me repousser lentement et il me dit, haletant.

-_Bébé, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour alors va y doucement parce que comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir, et je veux pouvoir te faite l'amour comme tu le mérites, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?_

_-Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sur, Jasper, tu as des protections ?_

_-Oh, oui bébé, mais de toutes manières je suis clean tu n'as rien à craindre._

_-Moi aussi je suis clean et je prends la pilule alors même si on tombe en panne ça ne posera pas de problème._

_-Je te veux, maintenant ! Je veux te faire mienne et te faire crier mon nom !_

-_Alors arrête de parler Cowboys et passe à l'acte !_ Lui rétorquais-je provocatrice.

Et ça marcha, puisqu'il qu'il se pencha pour m'arracher mon string qui se déchira littéralement sous ses doigts. J'écartais les cuisses pour qu'il vienne s'y placer mais au lieu de ça, il s'agenouilla devant moi et se pencha pour cajoler mon ventre. Il traçait des arabesques de feu tout en descendant vers mon triangle intime. Quand il arriva devant, il souffla doucement ce qui eut le don de me faire grogner d'envie. Il rigola doucement avant de se saisir de mes cuisses pour les écarter largement. Il passa le bout de sa langue le long de ma fente de bas en haut pour s'arrêter sur ma petite boule de nerf. Il suçota, mordilla et aspira tour à tour mon clitoris et je sentis mon humidité coulée abondamment. Il passa un doigt joueur et gourmant pour récolter mes jus et il se redressa pour planter son regard assombris par le désir dans le mien. Il porta son doigt à sa bouche sensuelle pour me gouter et il poussa un tel gémissement que par ce son envoutant, il déclencha presque mon orgasme.

Je me fis animal et me saisis de ces cheveux pour l'attirer à moi, l'obligeant à prendre place entre mes cuisses. Je sentis son gland aux portes de mon entré et dans un merveilleux coup de reins il me remplit. Je sentis mes yeux se révulsés sous la sensation, il m'étirait complètement. Il captura ma bouche pour entamer une longue bataille sensuelle. Ses mains avides parcouraient mon corps pour en explorer la moindre parcelle de peau. Ses va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapide et profond et il se saisit de ma jambe pour la remonter sur son épaule. Cette nouvelle position m'ouvrit encore plus et décupla au centuple les sensations ressenties. Une boule de feu irradia de mon ventre pour se répandre le long de mon corps et fit gonfler mon cœur de sensation jamais encore expérimentés. C'était sauvage et doux à la fois, j'étais à la merci de ses assauts.

Il était mien comme j'étais sienne à cet instant, pour seul témoin le ciel étoilé qui couvrait nos ébats. Nos gémissements se répercutaient contre les falaises et dans une dernière pousser, un orgasme d'une fureur incroyable nous submergea me faisant pousser un cri puissant qui eu en échos le sien. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappèrent de mes paupières et quand il le vit, il vint cueillir ses quelques goutes d'eau salé avec sa bouche. Ce que je vis dans son regard fit tressauter mon cœur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur totalement possessive et amoureuse ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme, ce guerrier farouche avait capturé mon corps aussi bien que mon âme.

**Verdict ? Vous avez appréciez ce lemon ? Si oui et si vous en voulez d'autre dites le moi !**

**Gros bisous et à très vite !**

**Mag**


	16. Chapter 16

**Et oui voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée. Je vous gâte ? Oui, vous êtes gentille avec moi, j'ai même eu des menaces de morts si je ne mettais pas rapidement la suite, alors la voilà !**

**C'est bon, je suis sauvée !**

**Je me dois de vous rappeler que cette histoire est classée M donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ATTENTION !**

**Je rappelle aussi que l'univers de Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages !**

**En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favorite ça fait très plaisir et plus particulièrement merci à Grazie qui me suit depuis le début et me laisse toujours un petit com pour son passage, j'attends toujours tes impressions avec impatience !**

**Bon sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surement à ce soir !**

Chapitre 16

-_Ça va bébé ?_ Il me couvrait d'un regard tendre qui me réchauffa le cœur.

-_Merveilleusement ! J'aime être dans tes bras ! C'est doux et chaud, je m'y sens si bien_.

Il nous fit basculer de manière que je me retrouve au dessus de lui pour ne pas qu'il ne m'écrase. Je reposais ma tête au creux de son cou et j'inspirais pleinement son odeur. Un mélange de musc et de sexe. Sa main traça des arabesques le long de ma colonne vertébrale ce qui déclencha une multitude de frissons me donnant la chair de poule.

-_Tu as froid Darling ?_

_-Non, je suis bien comme ça, et toi ça va ?_

_-Plus que bien, bébé, je suis encore au chaud à l'intérieur de toi, tu es parfaite._

Mon ongle vint machinalement jouer avec son piercing et son téton se contracta à vu d'œil. Le son sourd de son cœur contre moi me berça et tant et si bien que je fus rattraper par un sommeil paisible.

Je sentis les rayons du soleil léché mon dos et mes bras. L'oreiller en dessous de ma tête était moelleux et chaud. Mon corps, un peu courbaturé de la veille, se réveillait doucement. Je déposais délicatement mes lèvres contre ce cou tentateur et récoltais une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume sur mon flan. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'au côté de mon sein qu'ils flattèrent tendrement. En une fraction de seconde je me retrouvais en dessous de lui, Jasper positionné entre mes jambes. Il me fit l'amour longuement et tendrement. Entre ses mains, j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait et qu'il vénérait de son amour. Dans un ultime coup de rein, il s'effondra sur moi pour aussitôt rouler sur le côté, en me gardant dans ses bras.

Quel homme merveilleusement doué et en plus, il est rien qu'à moi pendant les deux semaines à venir. Je décidais d'en profiter à fond, de me laisser porter par l'instant présent et de prendre ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas, sa célébrité, son job, mon job, autant de facteurs qui nous sépareraient inéluctablement. Mais il me faisant me sentir bien et j'en avais désespérément besoin après Mike.

-_Bonjour amour._

A ce mot, mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine et mes yeux plongèrent dans les fenêtres de son âme. Je ne pus y apercevoir qu'une immense tendresse qui me laissa toute chose.

-_Bonjour beau-gosse. _

_-J'aime te faire l'amour le matin, ton corps est encore souple de ta nuit, et tu es très réceptive. Tu es si serré autour de mon sexe c'est un vrai supplice de ne plus être en toi._

-_Mmm, oui tu me remplis si bien et tu me fais découvrir des sensations jamais encore ressenties, comment est ce que tu fais ?_

-_J'aime l'amour et j'aime ton corps, ton esprit, tout en toi me plait, c'est comme si tu étais faite pour moi._

Il me câlina encore un moment avant que mon ventre ne se réveille. Un grognement digne d'un ours le fit pouffer de rire.

-_Hey ! Te moque pas, l'exercice physique ça creuse !_

Il leva les mains dans un geste qui se voulait innocent mais la leur espiègle qui ornait son visage démentit son attitude.

-_Du calme tigresse, je vais nous préparer un bon café._

_-Alors là, tu es tout pardonné. Je vais aller me laver un peu à la rivière_.

Il acquiesça et je pris mes affaires pour prendre le chemin du bain. Etant déjà nue, je plongeais dans l'eau fraiche pour y faire quelques brasses. L'eau aida à dénouer un peu mes muscles endoloris et mon corps s'en trouva revigorer. Je retournais vers la rive pour me saisir de mon savon et de mon shampoing. Assise au bord, je frottais doucement mon corps laissant une délicate odeur de rose sur ma peau. J'enduisis mes cheveux de mon shampoing préféré à la fraise et replongeais pour me rincer entièrement. Je sortis enfin de l'eau pour me sécher et je me démêlais les cheveux. La tache se révéla compliquée et des mains se posèrent sur les miennes pour se saisirent de la brosse. Jasper m'avait rejoint et s'appliquait à mettre de l'ordre dans ma tignasse sauvage. Ses gestes étaient très doux et il fit preuve d'une grande patience, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça tout sa vie, des mains magiques. Ses mains de temps à autre s'égaraient le long de mon dos nu, et bizarrement, je ne me sentis pas gêner d'être à la merci de son regard. Il me faisait me sentir belle et amoureuse et toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait à mon encontre faisaient fondre un peu plus mon cœur. J'étais irrévocablement tombée amoureuse de lui.

En réalisant ce fait, mon souffle se coupa. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote, je n'avais même pas su protéger mon cœur. En même temps comment lui résister ? Il incarnait à mes yeux l'homme parfait de l'humour, de la tendresse, doué pour le sexe, beau comme un dieu, fort comme un guerrier… et bien sur, je me sentais totalement protégée avec lui, je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

Je fus tirée de mes pensés par ses lèvres sur ma clavicule. Il susurra à mon oreille.

-_Le petit déjeuner de Madame est avancé, si Madame veut bien ?_

Je me retournais vers lui et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens en essayant de lui faire passer tout le bien être et l'amour qu'il m'inspirait.

-_Tu es adorable Jasper, j'ai peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'en passer._ Son regard se fit instantanément plus sérieux et il me dit :

-_Bella, je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais tout ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est que je suis bien avec toi, je veux profiter de ce moment que nous avons rien que pour nous, loin de tout, ne pas me prendre la tête avec l'avenir, ressens juste bébé, laisse toi juste aller et ne gâche pas le temps qu'il nous reste à te poser un tas de questions auxquelles nous aurons amplement le temps de répondre en temps voulu. D'accord ? Tu es capable de faire ça pour moi ?_

Ses mains encadraient mon visage délicatement et ses yeux sondaient les miens. Le cœur déchiré entre la passion qu'il m'inspirait et la raison, les mots franchirent le seuil de mes lèvres, quitte à le regretté plus tard.

-_C'est d'accord, Cowboy, toi et moi pendant deux semaines, nous et nos envies rien de plus._

Un sourire illumina son visage et il me baisa doucement le front.

-_Tu ne le regretteras pas bébé, je te le promets. _

_-Prends soin de moi Jasper, aide moi à oublié le reste du monde._

_-Promit bébé._

**Alors qui sera très sage pour avoir la suite ?**

**Les sentiments de nos deux loulous se dévoilent un peu plus et le fait d'être en pleines nature coupé du monde exacerbe tous les sentiments. Tout est beaucoup plus fort et rapide.**

**Est-ce que ça vous à plus ? Est ce que je continus ? Est ce que je mets un peu plus d'action ? **

**Dites moi tout ! A vos reviews !**

**Biz Mag**


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voici le troisième chapitre de la journée et je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir de l'action pour pimenter tout ça ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'aventure de nos deux héros !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 17

Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une bonne journée. Je venais de passer une semaine merveilleuse, idyllique avec un homme charmant, sexy et drôle. Nous avions découvert, enfin plus pour moi, une nature brute de décoffrage à la beauté sans pareille. Une faune et une flore des plus diversifiés dans une palette de couleurs dans les tons chauds allant du rouge ocre des falaises au sable blond du désert en passant par le brun de la terre brulé. J'avais appris une multitude de chose reconnaitre les plantes bonnes à manger, celles qui avaient une vertu thérapeutique, j'étais devenue une experte au maniement des armes et Jasper avait conclus que nous n'avions plus besoin de nous entrainer.

Mais ce matin, tout est allé de travers. Ça à commencer par Jasper qui m'engueule, bien sur il avait raison, mais ça a eu beaucoup de mal à passer. J'ai voulu enfilé ma paire de Pataugas et je ne les ai pas secoués avant de vouloir les mettre. Jasper a couru vers moi et à fait voler mes chaussures en me criant dessus pendant que je fixais d'un œil horrifié la colonie de bestioles qui avait élue domicile dans mes souliers. C'était moins une, j'aurais pu me faire piquer et ça aurait arrêté mon aventure sur le champ. Jasper me fit la morale sur les dangers que la nature recèle et sur mon inattention qui aurait pu me couter cher. Du coup, légèrement stressée, nous avions repris la route. Mais j'ai du transmettre mon stress à mon cheval parce qu'il se cabra pour me désarçonner plusieurs fois.

Pas trop mauvaise cavalière, j'avais réussie à le maitriser mais ma patience arrivait à son terme et mes nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Le pompon fut quand un énorme ours noir crut bon de venir nous dire bonjour. Nos deux cheveux partir aux triples galops pour ne s'arrêter qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Ça aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille et j'aurais du insisté pour qu'on s'arrête pour la journée et qu'on la passe à faire l'amour. Nous nous étions un peu éloignés du lit de la rivière pour éviter une autre mauvaise rencontre avec une grosse bête à fourrure mais c'est comme ça que la poisse nous rattrapa. J'étais entrain d'envoyer toute mes prières au Tout Puissant pour maintenir l'homme que j'aimais en vie. Son sang tachait mes mains et j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Je vous explique comment on en est arrivé là.

Nous galopions tranquillement après avoir mangé le midi quand nous avons entendu quelques coups de feu tirés non loin de nous. Nous avons tout de suite stoppé nos montures pour chercher d'où venaient les coups de feu. Aux détours d'une colline, nous avons aperçu une bande d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et deux hommes à terre, surement mort. Ils étaient équipés d'énormes 4x4 noirs et ils étaient si proche de nous que nous aurions pu en faire la description jusqu'aux grains de beauté prêt. L'angoisse me tiraillait les trippes et Jasper me fit signe de ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Il me fit reculer doucement mais manque de bol, je fis dégringoler quelques pierres qui alertèrent les meurtriers. Jasper se saisit de mon bras pour me coucher à terre et pour ramper. Nous avons rejoint les cheveux pour prendre nos sacs et nous les avons libéré en frappant leurs croupes pour créer un leur. Mon homme m'a entrainé dans une course effréné pour sauver nos vies parce que là c'est sur, nos vies étaient menacées. Il me dit que c'était surement des membres du cartel de la drogue vu que nous étions relativement proches de la frontière du Mexique. Malheur, il fallait que ça tombe sur nous ! Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de nous cacher dans une petite ravine que nous entendions les engins passés à toute allure.

Au bout de cinq minutes qui me parurent des heures, nous avons entendu plusieurs coups de feu, signe que nos montures avaient été rattrapées. La chasse pouvait commencer. Jasper sortit plusieurs couteaux, il m'en tendit deux et il sortit deux armes à feu. Quand je vis les deux Beretta je me dis que peut être tout n'était pas perdu. Mon père, étant shérif, m'avait appris à tirer et je dois dire que je m'en sortais pas mal. Mais il y a une énorme différence entre des cibles en cartons et des cibles vivantes. Est-ce que j'aurais le cran de tirer ? Est-ce que je pourrais lancer mon couteau dans le ventre d'un homme ? Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je tiens suffisamment à la vie pour avoir l'instinct de survie. Nous sommes restés un long moment sans bouger, recouvert de branchage pour nous camoufler. Jasper voulait attendre la nuit pour pouvoir se déplacer sans trop nous faire repérer. Et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils abandonneraient en pensant que l'on avait pu s'enfuir ?

Hélas j'eus ma réponse peu de temps après en entendant passer et repasser les 4x4 des truands. Ils passaient tout doucement, pour scruter la moindre parcelle des environs. La nuit commença à tomber et je me dis qu'on allait bientôt bougé, essayer de se sauver. Quand il fit presque noir, Jasper me donna le signal de départ et je rampais hors de notre cachette le plus silencieusement possible. Nous avons parcouru un long chemin à très faible allure, histoire d'être sur que nous n'étions pas repéré mais quand vint le temps de courir pour attendre le flan d'une falaise, nous avons entendu des coups de feu. Jasper poussa un gémissement et s'écroula à terre. Ils avaient eu mon Cowboys, il fallait que je trouve un endroit abriter pour nous cacher et je vis un petit interstice à peine visible d'en bas alors je le tirais de toute mes forces. Une fois caché je retournais pour effacer nos empreintes avec un branchage comme m'avait appris mon homme et retournais pour évaluer l'entendu des dégâts. Il avait repris connaissance et essayait de se relever mais quand il me vit il s'effondra de nouveau.

Je soulevais délicatement sa tête pour la placer sur mes genoux et lui dégageais les cheveux qui lui mangeaient le visage. Il essaya bien de me sourire mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace tordue qu'autre chose. La douleur figeait son visage et je passais ma main sur sa joue.

-_Hey, beau-gosse, comment tu te sens, ça va, tu vas tenir le coup ?_

_-Hey bébé, ça va ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autre et je pense que la balle est ressortie de l'épaule, ça va aller ne pleure pas. _

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que des larmes dévalaient mes joues et j'étais en train de lui inondé le visage. J'essuyais tant bien que mal mes joues et lui souris à travers mes larmes.

-_J'ai eu si peur Jasper, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué et je t'ai tiré jusqu'à la grotte pour te mettre à l'abri. Je suis allée effacer nos traces que tu me l'as appris. Je vais prendre un peu d'eau pour nettoyer ta blessure._

**Tadam ! Un peu d'adrénaline pour corser le tout, est ce que ça vous à plus ?**

**Laissez-moi une petite review pour m'encourager fortement à écrire la suite demain !**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne nuit**

**Mag**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent une petite trace de leurs passages, lire vos réflexions m'est très agréable. Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui me lise sans me laisser de com parce que vous aussi vous comptez beaucoup pour moi et je sais vous êtes très nombreux et votre nombre augmente tous les jours !**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que si j'écris cette histoire c'est avant tout pour partager avec vous les idées qui pullulent dans ma tête. Je ne me prends pas du tout pour un écrivain, je fais beaucoup de fautes, j'espère que l'histoire en elle-même atténue un peu cet inconvénient. Je n'écris rien à l'avance, je laisse mon imagination débordée sous mes doigts et je fais toujours le maximum pour publier souvent (Moi, perso, je n'aime pas attendre des mois pour avoir la suite d'une histoire)**

**Alors je tiens à vous dire que pour moi c'est un grand honneur d'avoir autant de lecteurs même si ils ne se manifestent pas tous.**

**Sur cette belle déclaration d'amour, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de mon histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**PS : petit coucou à Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, je pense très fort à toi remets-toi vite!**

Chapitre 18

Jasper me retint par la main et me fit signe de me taire. Mon cœur s'emballa quand je compris les raisons de son geste, les tueurs étaient juste dehors, ils nous cherchaient. Le plus discrètement possible je sortis le Beretta et l'armais, et je sortis aussi mes deux couteaux. Si la moindre tête passait le seuil de notre sanctuaire, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer, c'était eux ou nous, alors autant que ce soit eux !

La grotte était quasiment plongée dans le noir, la seule lueur qui y pénétrait était celle de l'astre lunaire. Je n'aurais aucun mal à les discerné et eux ne pourront pas me voir, entourée par l'obscurité protectrice des lieux. Je passais en mode guerrière.

Une longue attente commença, ponctuée par les cris de frustration venant de dehors. Les jointures de mes doigts blanchissaient sous la pression que je leur intimais en tenant mon arme. La blessure de Jasper continuait de suinté un peu mais apparemment rien d'alarmant. Lui aussi avait sorti son arsenal et il était tendu comme un arc. Nous étions tous les deux accroupis et à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Tout à coup, nous entendions une voix vraiment proche de notre repaire.

-_James, continuez, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini dans le coin !_

_-Ok, à tout de suite !_

La deuxième voix était vraiment lointaine mais la première était à notre porte. Je posais doucement mon pistolet pour me saisir des deux couteaux, mieux valait ne pas faire de bruit, une détonation les aurait tous rabattu sur nous en un rien de temps.

La tension montait de seconde en seconde quand nous avions aperçu une ombre se profilé à l'entré. Ça y est, nous y étions, le moment était venu de mettre en pratique les enseignements de Jasper.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, un sifflement retentit à mon oreille. Notre ennemi poussa un cri puis s'effondra au sol, ne bougeant plus. La surprise me fit béer et mon Cowboy se précipita vers lui. Il me fit signe qu'il était mort. Jasper avait été plus rapide que moi et si il n'avait pas été réveillé, peut être que je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon geste.

Nous tirions le corps plus profondément à l'intérieur de la grotte pour que les autres ne le repèrent pas. Jasper pris soin d'effacer les traces et se remis en positions pour attendre le reste des troupes.

-_Laurent ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Laurent !_

Merde, il était bien plus proche que ce que je pensais ! L'ombre d'une arme se profila devant nous.

L'homme pénétra dans la grotte en faisant un roulé-boulé en nous pointant de son arme. Jasper sauta aussitôt sur moi pour me coucher à terre et faire rempare de son corps. Dans l'action, j'avais mis la main sur mon arme mais quand j'ai voulu voir où notre ennemi était, une énorme déflagration retentit. J'entendis un cri, je visais et fis feu à mon tour. Et je fis mouche, l'homme s'écroula à terre. Ce qui m'interpella en premier, c'est le poids du corps de Jasper sur moi, il ne bougeait plus.

-_Jasper ! Réponds-moi bébé ! S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux ! Oh non !_

Je le fis basculer et m'aperçus qu'il était touché à la tempe. Pas de panique Bella, la tête ça saigne toujours beaucoup alors nettoie la plaie pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je me saisis de ma gourde et d'un tee-shirt propre pour rincer la blessure. Ce n'était pas profond, heureusement mais une blessure à la tête, c'est très sérieux. Une fois bien nettoyé, j'appliquais le tee-shirt sur sa tête pour faire compression. Je pris son bandana pour lui faire une sorte de gros pansement, parfais, ça fera l'affaire le temps de trouver des secours.

Rapidement, je fis les comptes deux hommes à terre, il n'en restait plus qu'un, qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Je repris mon arme et attendis en tout et pour tout une minute avant que le dernier assaillant ne se jette dans la gueule du loup, je ne lui fis pas de cadeau et l'abattais froidement. Je sortis pour voir si tout danger était écarté et vis qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Comble du bonheur, le 4x4 attendait sagement au pied de la colline. Je fis demi-tour pour aller chercher mon homme et les sacs. Je pris les sacs sur mon dos et décidais de tirer Jasper jusqu'au véhicule. La descente fut rude, enfin surtout pour Jasper mais l'urgence de la situation hotta tous mes scrupules, sa vie était peut-être en jeu !

Une fois Jasper installé sur la baquette arrière, je montais sur le siège conducteur. Un GPS était intégré au tableau de bord, j'entrais la position du poste de secours le plus proche et démarrais en trombe.

-_Jasper, tu m'entends bébé ? Tiens bon, on va trouver de l'aide, tu ne crains plus rien, tu ne me laisse pas, hein ?_

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et l'angoisse tordait mes entrailles. Mon Dieu, faites que cet homme s'en sorte indemne, je l'aime trop pour qu'il meure maintenant, n'ai-je pas droit au bonheur, moi aussi ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arrivais en vu d'un centre médical. J'arrêtais le véhicule devant l'entré et me précipitais pour avoir de l'aide.

-_S'il vous plait, au secours, mon ami s'est fait tiré dessus, venez m'aidez !_

Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent vers moi et ils prirent en charge Jasper, resté dans la voiture. A partir de là, tout se passa comme dans un épais brouillard, quelqu'un me posa quelques questions auxquelles apparemment j'ai pu répondre. Cinq minutes plus tard, deux Texas rangers arrivèrent pour prendre ma déposition sur ce qui s'était passé. J'avais l'impression que c'était une autre personne qui parlait et je laissais errer mon regard en direction des portes que l'homme que j'aimais avait franchit. Je sentis mes paupières se faire très lourde et ma tête commença à bourdonner. Le temps que je comprenne ce qui se passait, je perdis connaissance.

**Alors verdict ?**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !**

**Biz Mag**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas mis la suite plus tôt mais j'étais plongée dans la superbe histoire d'Elysabeth « les yeux de la lune », elle est super longue mais écrite divinement bien, je n'ai pas pu la lâcher.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et vous remercie au passage pour vos petits mots de soutient et d'encouragement gros bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

Chapitre 19

Bip…bip…bip… je suis où, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est super dur. Mon corps est entièrement courbaturé comme si j'avais participé au marathon de New York. Mais je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes derniers souvenirs. Péniblement, je soulève mes paupières lasses et analyse le lieu où je me trouve. C'est une chambre couleur vert d'eau pale, avec une fenêtre qui m'indique que nous sommes en pleine journée si je me fie aux rayons du soleil qui en filtre. J'ai un appareil qui est relié à mon doigt, c'est de là que provient ce son agaçant. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une chambre d'hôpital et là des images me submergent, l'interview, Jasper, le trek, l'attirance que l'on a éprouvé l'un pour l'autre et les trafiquants. Oh mon Dieu, Jasper !

J'arrache le fil relié à mon doigt, une alarme se déclenche. Je tente de me mettre debout péniblement mais mes jambes me trahissent et je m'affale par terre comme un sac à patate. Je devrais en avoir l'habitude mais le sol est vraiment dur et le choc résonne de partout dans mes os. Une femme arrive dans la chambre en tenu d'infirmière et se précipite vers moi pour m'aider.

-Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire ? Vous êtes encore trop faible pour vous levez d'un seul coup sans aide. Voilà, est ce que vos jambes tiennent ? Je hoche la tête et l'interroge.

-_S'il vous plait, j'aimerais aller voir Jasper Withlock, je veux voir comment il va. C'est moi qui l'ai amené et c'est un ami très proche._ Ma moue implorante du grandement l'influencer et elle va chercher un fauteuil roulant pour que je prenne place.

-_Allez, montez la dedans, je vous emmène voir votre ami._

Elle traverse le couloir et se dirige vers la chambre de Jasper. La porte est entrouverte et je peux entendre des voix. Celle de Jasper, ce qui me rassure sur son état mais aussi une voix féminine, suave, avec une touche d'accent espagnol.

-_Oh querido mio je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi._

_-Maria, s'il te plait…_

Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et là je reste choquée. Une petite femme brune, diablement sexy, est à moitié allongée sur MON homme et est en train de l'embrasser ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et ni une ni deux, je rentre dans la chambre.

-_Jasper, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette salope est entrain de t'embrasser ?_

Dans la surprise et la précipitation, Jasper repousse la femme et manque de bol pour elle, elle se retrouve le cul par terre, bien fait !

-_Bébé, je te présente mon ex, Maria, elle a cru qu'en m'embrassant de force, j'allais lui retomber dans les bras. Mais depuis que je t'ai gouté, je la trouve vraiment très très fade. Maria, c'est gentil à toi d'être venue mais totalement inutile. J'ai été plus que clair quand on s'est séparé, c'est fini nous deux alors maintenant tu t'en vas et plus la peine de chercher à me recontacter._

_-Tu n'es qu'un salop, Withlock, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…_

_-Rectification, ma chère, tout ce que tu as fait pour TOI, c'est juste mon fric qui t'intéressait alors maintenant vas t'en ! Casse-toi !_

Mon guerrier en colère est vraiment impressionnant mais il est encore plus sexy. Maria ramasse ses affaires et sort sans demander son reste. J'approche mon fauteuil du lit et tente une nouvelle fois de me lever, avec succès ce coup ci. Jasper me tend son bras valide et je me précipite vers lui.

-_Comment tu vas, Cowboys, je me suis fait tellement de soucis…_

_-Ça va bébé, épaule un peu douloureuse, tête passée sous un rouleau compresseur mais ça va. Et toi, tu t'es évanouie hier soir, apparemment ? _

_-Ça va mieux maintenant que je sais que tu va bien, je pense que c'était le contre coup du au stress, je les ai tué Jasper, c'était eux ou nous alors j'ai levé l'arme et je les ai abattu._

J'ai senti de l'humidité sur mes joues et le regard de Jasper s'est fait désolé et tendre.

-_Je suis désolé, bébé, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, je ne voulais pas que tu es à tuer quelqu'un, moi je peux encaisser mais toi, tu n'as pas à vivre avec ça._ Il me sert doucement contre lui, ce qui ouvre le barrage de mes larmes. Des sanglots roulent au fond de ma gorge et j'inonde la blouse de mon homme. Peu à peu, à force de mots doux et de caresses, Jasper arrive à me calmer et je relève la tête pour chercher ses lèvres douces. La passion commence à monter lentement mais un coup frapper à la porte nous interrompe.

-_Ah, mademoiselle Swan, enfin je vous trouve, vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, je me présente, Docteur Cullen, je suis le médecin qui vous a ausculté après votre perte de conscience. Installez-vous dans votre fauteuil, je vous ramène à votre chambre pour voir comment vous allez._

Le cœur lourd, je fais ce que le médecin me demande. Je lance un dernier regard à mon homme avant de quitter la pièce et retourne dans mes appartements. Je me hisse sur mon lit et attend. Le médecin est un très bel homme, belle carrure, tignasse d'un brun roux complètement sauvage, un visage carré et lisse surmonté de deux belles émeraudes.

-_Alors, je suis le docteur Edward Cullen et vous mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes ma patiente. Vous auriez du me faire appeler quand vous vous êtes réveillée, ce n'est pas prudent comme comportement après s'est évanouie._

_-Docteur…_

_-Edward, s'il vous plaît_, me coupa-t-il, charmeur.

-_Docteur Cullen_, répliquais-je en sentant la moutarde me monter au nez, _je n'ai rien et je me sens bien, ça ne sert strictement à rien de me garder ici, alors vous allez me faire un papier pour me libérer. Si non, d'accord ou pas je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais, est-ce clair ?_

_-Vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans faire une série de tests qui valideront votre sortie, est-ce clair ?_

Punaise, il commence vraiment à me gonfler celui-là !

**Alors agaçant cet Edward ? **

**Galswinthe avait raison c'est le contre coup, heureusement elle n'a rien et notre Jasper n'est que légèrement amoché, le contraire aurait été dommage !**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des petites reviews, merci !**

**Biz Mag**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous poste ce chap que je viens tout juste de terminer et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est légèrement lémoné. L'histoire n'est pas encore finit et j'ai prévu plein de rebondissement pour les chapitres qui suivront celui-ci.**

**Merci à : Galswinth, Grazie, Miss Angel W.S., Angel of the P., Pauline, Lagasy, Oliveronica C.M., Licie, Analissa, Emma-des-iles-974, Ayalna, mimi, lisa1905, jyca-drussila et tout pleins d'autres de me lire et me soutenir, c'est grâce à vous et pour vous que je continu à écrire, merci.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de mon aventure on se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 20

Il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsque le bon Docteur Cullen a bien voulu me laisser tranquille. Ils avaient du me prélever au moins un litre de sang, bon peut être pas autant mais tout de même. Et si on y regardait bien, il était certes agaçant mais pas méchant, il faisait juste son job. Il m'a demandé une adresse où faire suivre mes analyses qui seraient prêtes deux jours après, alors je lui ai indiqué le nom de mon motel, au cas où. J'ai signé les papiers de sorti et me suis dirigée vers la chambre de mon Cowboy, il m'avait manqué, énormément.

Je toquais doucement et une voix terriblement rauque et sexy me répondit. J'ouvrais la porte et passais la tête pour voir si je ne le dérangeais pas, il m'accueillit avec un sourire à faire perdre ma petite culotte. Il avait les traits pâles et tirés, son bras en écharpe me poignarda le cœur. On était passé si près de la mort que tout mon être se révulsa à cette affreuse pensé. Comme si il avait deviné mes sombres pensés, il me tendit le bras pour me demander un câlin. Avant que mon cerveau n'analyse son geste, mes jambes me portaient déjà vers lui. Je m'asseyais délicatement à côté de lui pour ne pas le blesser et encadrais son doux visage de mes mains. A son contact, mon cœur tressauta et une certaine langueur envahit mon corps. Mes lèvres fondirent sur les siennes, avides de leurs chaleurs.

Il emprisonna ma bouche pour un baiser tout en douceur et en sensualité. Sa main valide s'agrippa à ma nuque pour m'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de recul. Par ce geste, il me faisait comprendre que ma bouche lui appartenait et il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point le reste de mon corps aussi.

-_Viens sur moi_. Le ton était calme mais impérieux, ne souffrant pas le moindre refus. Je pris appuie sur le matelas pour l'enjamber et m'assoir contre son aine. La preuve de son désir collé contre mon intimité m'affola et j'entamais une lente friction, faisant monter d'un cran la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Mes mains vagabondèrent en douceur sur son corps meurtris cherchant à effacer le traumatisme subit.

Bien vite mon petit pantalon de toile fut de trop et il disparut rapidement. La passion nous dévora et je me laissais glisser le long de son désir. Nous poussions un gémissement de concert tandis que j'entamais une douce et sensuelle dance au dessus de ses hanches. Il m'accompagna comme il put en me donnant de divin coup de rein. Sa main vint s'emparer de mon sein pour en pincer durement la pointe, geste qui me fit grogner très bruyamment. Il se pencha pour honorer mon autre sein de sa bouche et la succion qu'il y appliqua me fit partir dans les étoiles. Je me resserrais violement autour de lui en criant son nom. Il vint en même temps que moi et la vision de son visage crispé par l'orgasme fut hautement érotique. Le souffle court, sa tête trouva refuge au creux de ma poitrine et je l'enlaçais le plus tendrement possible, essayant par là même de lui insuffler tout l'amour qu'il m'inspirait.

-_Je t'adore Cowboy, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, de te sentir, de te toucher, quand tu me fais l'amour je me sens entière, comme si tu faisais en sorte que je sois totalement moi. Je ne dissimule rien avec toi, tout est si facile et si simple, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours._

_-Moi aussi bébé, je ressens la même chose, je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi, je ressens toujours le besoin de te toucher, de te protéger, d'être en toi, tu me rends complètement dingue, je n'ai jamais connu ça avant toi. _Il enroula sa main dans mes cheveux et maintint fortement ma tête contre la sienne. Son regard était sombre et farouche, déterminé. _Tu es à moi bébé, je ne te laisserai pas partir loin de moi, est ce que tu le sais ça ?_

_-Je suis à toi Jasper, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi mais s'il te plait, ne me fais pas souffrir, je tiens trop à toi._

Le ton qu'il avait employé me rassurait et me faisait peur en même temps. Cet homme que j'avais appris à connaitre et à aimer avait un côté sombre, mais sombre jusqu'à quel point ? Je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier plus que ça et de laisser parler mes sentiments, advienne que pourra.

-_Tu sors quand beau-gosse ?_

_-Le médecin veut me garder 48 heures en observation à cause de la blessure à la tête donc logiquement demain soir je suis dehors !_

_-D'accord, je viendrais te chercher si tu veux._

_-Non, c'est bon, je te rejoindrais directement à ton motel, tu pourras me montrer ta chambre._ Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil ultra sexy. Cet homme est une bombe sexuelle sur pate, jamais rassasié. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices et me rhabillais. Au moment où j'enfilais mon dernier vêtement, un coup fut frappé à la porte. Piouf, c'était moins une.

Mon infirmière entra en nous gratifiant d'un clin d'œil appuyé, l'air de dire, ça va mes coquins je vous ai grillé.

-_Alors monsieur Whitlock, ça va mieux à ce que je vois ? Vous savez qu'il faut quand même se reposer, n'est ce pas mademoiselle Swan ? Je vais vous administrer vos calmants et vous allez faire une grosse sieste._ Elle s'adressa alors à moi. _Vous savez, il va être parti pour au moins trois bonnes heures alors vous pourrez allez faire un tour, vous reposer aussi, ça vous ferait beaucoup de bien, les émotions ont été fortes, à ce que j'ai entendu._

Dit comme ça, je ne sus si elle faisait allusion à notre aventure avec les truands ou à notre petit interlude sexuel. Au vu du clin d'œil dont elle nous a gratifiés quand elle est rentrée je penche plus pour la deuxième solution. Je ne peux empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues quand je lui dis que je vais aller poser mes affaires au motel. J'embrasse chastement mon homme et file comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

**Prochain chapitre retour d'Edward, encore plus agaçant et sorti de Jasper**

**Emotions fortes seront au rendez vous**

**Alors est ce que ça vous à plus ? Est ce que je continus ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez**

**Gros bisous à bientôt **

**Mag**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de semaine, moi ça va.**

**Le retour d'Edward ne se fera pas pour ce chapitre, d'autres idées m'ont traversé l'esprit alors j'introduis un nouveau perso que j'aime bien ! vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**

**Analissa : je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, c'est vrai qu'un Edward qui se fait « remettre » à sa place est plus qu'alléchant, un petit con comme tu dis mais il y aura plus que ça, je n'en dis pas plus…**

**Galswinthe : tu tapes dans le mil mais il y aura plus que ça !**

**Guest : contente que mon histoire te plaise et oui je vais continuer, j'ai encore quelques idées en réserve, et oui Edward aura de gros soucis !**

**Saskiamariuscamille76 : merci pour tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup, j'espère effectivement qu'il n'y a pas deux histoires comme la mienne, je me laisse porter par mon imagination débordante en espérant que ça vous plaise et apparemment ça paye !**

**Grazie je t'embrasse très fort en merci de me lire et de m'encourager à chaque fois !**

**Miss angel Whitlock Salvatore : merci je vais bien et oui je continu l'aventure avec vous. Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu es sortie hier, ça veut dire que tu va bien et que bébé aussi ! Dans chaque histoire il faut bien qu'il y est un chiant et cette fois-ci c'est lui !Hihihi !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir la suite et je vous retrouve en bas pour vos impressions !**

Chapitre 21

Je décidais de faire un tour par le ranch de mon homme pour récupérer ma voiture. Arrivée là-bas, je vis un autre véhicule stationné devant le portail, un vieux pick-up rouge, tout déglingué. La curiosité s'empara de moi et je m'élançais à la recherche de ce visiteur. Je le trouvais vers les box des chevaux, entrain de les faire galoper. C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde, Jasper devait avoir quelques employés pour faire tourné le ranch en son absence.

L'homme me tournait le dos. Il avait une longue chevelure noire jais qui venait lui balayer les reins, j'en fus presque jalouse, un dos digne d'une armoire à glace totalement dénudé, qui laissait deviné une peau tanné par le soleil. Ses reins étaient ceints par un jeans outrageusement moulant qui révélait un fessier musclé et délicieusement proportionné. Bref, ce type était à tomber ! Plus je m'approchais, plus sa taille me paraissait énorme, au moins deux têtes de plus que moi, un géant. Il aurait pu paraitre gauche avec cette taille mais les mouvements dévoilaient une parfaite maitrise et une grâce peu commune pour une personne de son gabarit. Il me faisait un peu pensé à un animal sauvage.

Je dus faire du bruit parce que monsieur l'inconnu se retourna vivement vers moi, l'air revêche.

-_Qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que vous faites là, c'est une propriété privé ici !_

_-Tout doux, je suis une amie de Jasper, il est à l'hôpital et je suis passé récupérer mon 4x4._

Son visage s'adoucit et un sourire illumina ces traits. La face nord était aussi bien que la face sud. Il devait avoir dans les 25, 28 ans grand max. De magnifiques yeux noirs comme l'enfer en amande surmontés d'épais sourcils bien dessinés, des pommettes saillantes faisaient ressortir des joues remplis comme celles d'un bébé. Un menton volontaire où trônait une adorable fossette. Une bouche torride avec des lèvres pleines et rouges, donnait envie de croquer à pleines dents ce beau fruit juteux. Mais n'importe quoi, ma pauvre fille, tu as un homme adorable et blessé, dieu du sexe qui t'attend à l'hôpital et tu baves sur son employé, il faut te faire soigné tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. Je secouais la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place et lui tendis la main.

-_Je suis Bella Swan et je suis partie quelques jours avec Jasper pour faire une rando à travers le Big Bend Park mais on a eu quelques petits ennuis en cours de route._

-_Enchanté, beauté, moi c'est Jacob Black, je suis un voisin éloigné qui vient s'occupé de tout ce petit monde quand il est obligé de partir, c'est-à-dire assez souvent à vrai dire mais c'est vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus eu recourt à notre aide à Sam et à moi._

-_Sam ?_

_-Sam c'est mon chéri, on se relaie pour les chevaux de Jasper._

Oh ba merde alors, c'est toujours les plus beaux spécimens qui sont homos ! C'est vraiment pas juste pour la gente féminine, pas que je sois intéressée mais quand même.

-_Il y a beaucoup de chevaux à s'occuper ?_

_-Non, pas énormément, en principe il y en a cinq mais il en manque deux, ceux que vous avez pris pour la rando._

-_A ce propos, je pense que les chevaux ont été abattus._

_-Non, comment c'est possible, ils s'étaient blessés ?_

-_Non, on a fait une mauvaise rencontre aux milieux des montagnes, on est tombé sur un règlement de compte et on a faillit se faire tué. On a été obligé de créer un leur avec les chevaux pour pouvoir se caché le temps qu'ils se mettent à poursuivre les bêtes_.

-_Comment va Jasper ?_ Le ton de Jacob était anxieux et on voyait le souci qu'il se faisait à propos de son ami.

-_Il va mieux, mais il s'est fait tiré dessus deux fois et je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital après avoir descendu nos poursuivants. Il va bien ils l'ont juste gardé en observation parce qu'une balle lui a frôlé la tête et il a été touché à l'épaule aussi mais sans gravité._

-_Dès que j'ai fini ici, j'irai lui rendre une petite visite avec mon Sam, on l'aime bien ce p'tit gars._

_-Pas touche, chasse gardé beau-gosse, c'est mon homme !_ Répliquai-je avec humour.

Il explosa de rire et me rassura.

-_T'inquiète pas poupée, c'est vrai qu'il est bandant mais mon Sam est encore mieux !_ Il me fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires. Il était vraiment agréable de discuter avec lui, sans arrières pensés, il me donnait l'impression de le connaitre depuis une éternité. Nous avons continué à parler pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et il me fit promettre de repasser le voir chez lui pour rencontrer le fameux Sam. Au moment de partir, il me prit dans ses énormes bras pour me faire un câlin, comme si nous étions devenus de grands amis et c'est vrai que c'était l'impression que j'en avais. En l'espace de très peu de temps, je me sentais liée à cet ours, comme si j'étais en quelque sorte sa petite sœur et lui mon grand frère. J'avais l'intime conviction que si j'avais un jour le moindre souci, il serait là pour m'aider.

On échangea nos numéros de téléphone avec la promesse de se revoir très vite. Je pris mon 4x4 et repartis en direction de mon motel.

Arrivée là-bas, j'allais voir Ruth pour la prévenir que j'étais revenue et fonçais dans ma chambre pour prendre un bon bain bien chaud pour me détendre. Le séjour que j'avais passé ici défila dans ma tête. Le bilan s'imposa à moi, me laissant consternée. Premièrement, j'avais rencontré un homme adorable, Dieu du sexe, et je n'avais pu m'empêché d'en tomber amoureuse. Deuxièmement, je ne m'étais jamais ennuyée, j'avais appris pleins de choses, comme les plantes et leurs utilités, les bases du combat rapproché, le maniement du couteau et la dernière chose, j'étais totalement tombée amoureuse de la région. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose mais les paysages étaient grandioses, la nature profondément sauvage, et les habitants étaient adorables, le cœur sur la main et très attachant, pour la plus part. Mon boulot avait bien avancé aussi et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je pensais à mon futur départ.

**Alors qui aime bien ce Jacob ? Moi je l'aime bien, il n'y a pas de risque de rivalité avec notre petit Jasper alors ça me plait ! C'était le dernier chapitre calme avant un bon moment alors savourez bien ça va chauffer !**

**A bientôt biz**

**Mag**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici un 2em chapitre et je vous ai fait une petite surprise, il fait le triple que ceux que je fais en principe donc il est trois fois plus long ! Je tenais à vous faire plaisir comme vous m'avez fait plaisir 100 reviews ! C'est juste énorme, je ne pensais pas susciter autant d'intérêt avec ma petite histoire, merci de me lire et me soutenir comme ça !**

**Pour : oliveronica Cullen Massen, Cam's, Laya, Lily : voici un chapitre plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai fait en pensant à vous**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et attend avec impatience vos réactions, continuez comme ça avec les reviews ça me motive beaucoup et peut être que ça m'incitera à faire des chaps plus long et plus nombreux ?**

Chapitre 22

Une fois mon bain terminé, je me sentais bien et détendue. Je décidais de mettre en forme mon interview, en restant le plus objective possible mais en y incluant notre chevauché fantastique. Comment il avait fait face au danger sans sourciller, les grandes connaissances qu'il avait sur la nature et le combat. Somme toute, c'était un homme simple et attachant, terriblement seul à cause de sa célébrité, bafoué par les médias et déçu par le monde. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, sur ses habitudes, sur ses hobbies, sur ses gouts…J'aurais voulu intégrer son univers mais beaucoup de choses nous séparaient, comme le fait que je fasse partie des journalistes et que lui soit une star, mon domicile à New York alors que son pied à terre, ici au Texas. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement face à cette constatation, en d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu marcher, j'en suis persuadée. Pour ne pas tomber amoureuse, c'était déjà trop tard, il ne me restait plus qu'à profiter un maximum de sa présence et conserver au fond de mon cœur tous les souvenirs que l'on a pu construire et que l'on construira.

Engluée dans mon cafard soudain, je décidais d'appeler ma meilleure amie, pour lui raconter nos aventures et mes problèmes de cœur.

-_Angela à l'appareil._

_-Angie, c'est Bella._

_-Coucou ma belle, alors le Texas, qu'est ce que ça donne ?_

-_C'est merveilleux Angie, les paysages sont grandioses et les habitants sont adorables_.

-_Tous les habitants ou plus un en particulier ? _Comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour toujours tomber juste ?

-_C'est vrai, plus un en particulier, je suis dans la merde Angie, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse_. Dis-je aux bords des larmes. Et là je lui racontais notre aventure, notre rapprochement charnel, les ennuis et enfin l'hôpital. Pendant que je parlais les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules et je reniflais peu gracieusement dans le téléphone.

-_Stop ! Bella, prends un mouchoir et mouche toi ! Et ensuite tu vas me dire ce qui cloche ? Vous vous appréciez, c'est évident, profitez en, vous êtes jeunes, beaux et sexys que demander de plus franchement ! Tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête, si vous devez finir ensemble, ça se fera, c'est que c'était écris comme ça mais si c'est le contraire, tu en auras bien profitez après le bide le plus complet que tu as eu avec Mickleconnard, il te fait grimper au rideau donc fonce, ne te pose pas de question, si il faut recoller les morceaux, je serais là comme toute bonne amie qui se respecte ! C'est bon, ça va mieux ?_

-_Merci Angie, tu sais toujours me foutre un bon coup pied au cul, ça fait du bien !_

_-Je suis là pour ça ma belle, alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour tata Angie ?_

_-J'arrête de me prendre la tête, j'envoie en l'air autant de fois je le peux et j'apprécie le moment présent. _

_-Bien tu apprends vite jeune padawan, libre tu seras, mieux tu iras !_

-_T'es folle mais je t'aime quand même._ Je suis morte de rire, et parler avec Angie m'a fait du bien.

-_Oh ma belle, toi aussi tu me manque, mais je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête d'accord, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?_

_-Promis Angie, je t'appelle bientôt pour prendre des nouvelles, au revoir ma poule !_

_-Je t'aime ma poule à bientôt !_

Je raccrochais le cœur plus léger et pris mes affaires pour aller voir mon homme. Je m'arrêtais en route pour lui prendre un muffin au chocolat, ses préférés, comme moi. Dix minutes plus tard, je stoppais mon véhicule devant l'établissement et rejoignis vite fait la chambre de Jasper. Je toquais doucement et entrais sans faire de bruit à la vue de mon bel endormi. Je pris une chaise à côté de lui et attendis qu'il se réveille.

Ses traits étaient lisses et détendus, surement sous l'effet du puissant antidouleur qu'il avait pris trois heures auparavant. Son visage était celui d'un ange, mon ange. Ce sentiment de possessivité était nouveau pour moi, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça avant. Comment en si peu de temps, on pouvait autant s'attacher à une personne que l'on ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Le mot coup de foudre traversa mon esprit et force me fut de constater que c'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par la plus douce des voies.

-_Hey, bébé, comment tu vas ?_

Je me levais rapidement pour engloutir ses lèvres plus que tentatrices et m'enivrais de ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué.

-_Ça va, tu m'as manqué Cowboy, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Au fait, je suis passé chez toi pour récupérer mon 4x4 et j'ai fait la connaissance de Jacob. Il est adorable, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec Sam pour te rendre visite._

_-Ils sont très gentil, j'ai confiance en eux et ils s'occupent de mes chevaux quand je suis absent._

_-Je crois que tu leurs plait beaucoup à ce que j'ai compris_.

Il pouffa de rire et me raconta leur première rencontre plus que douteuse à mon gout. Il me raconta comment les deux compères s'étaient amusés à draguer Jasper lors d'une soirée au seul pub de la ville. Il expliqua que par dépit, ils s'étaient permis de lui tâter le derrière pour voir si c'était aussi ferme que ça en avait l'air. En homme hétéro, Jasper leurs avait dit qu'un plan à trois ne l'intéressait pas mais qu'une amitié, oui. Le flegme de mon homme avait du plaire aux deux hommes et une grande amitié avait débuté, 9 ans au paravent.

-_Mais, il a quel âge ce Jacob ?_

_-Le même âge que moi, bientôt 34. Pourquoi ?_

_-Je ne lui en donnais à peine 25 alors je suis un peu choquée, en principe j'arrive pas mal à juger l'âge de quelqu'un._

-_Il est de souche comanche, comme moi et ses origines sont plus pures que les miennes. Ils ont une apparence jeune et sont très difficiles à juger pour leur âge_.

-_Quelle chance, même si je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis encore jeune, 24 ans et pas une ride !_

-_Tu es encore un bébé !_ Me répliqua-t-il taquin.

Outrée, je décidais de lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure.

-_C'est vraiment ce que tu pense, Cowboy ?_ Je passais lentement un doigt le long de mon décolleté, sensuellement. Je mordillais ma lèvre, ingénue, mon regard incarnait l'innocence même. Mon doigt continua sa route jusqu'à mon téton droit qui pointait fièrement dans sa direction. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et le vis s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Je poussais un peu plus le vice en grattant de mon ongle le bout pointé de mon sein en poussant un petit gémissement des plus érotiques. Je m'installais le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit et décidais de lui offrir un spectacle coquin.

-_Tu es sur beau-gosse, que je ne suis qu'un bébé ?_ Je reconnaissais à peine ma voix tellement elle était rauque et velouté. Je le vis déglutir péniblement et me fixé avec envie et désir. Il se replaça dans son lit et attendit la suite.

J'avais eu l'idée, la fabuleuse idée de mettre une jupe ample et longue. Je remontais doucement celle-ci le long de mes cuisses et passais une main coquine sur mon antre couvert d'un tanga violet. Je remontais une jambe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et laissais dérivé ma main sous la couture de mon sous vêtement. Je le vis placer une main sur son chibre dur et commencer à le caresser doucement. Merde, il va faire la même chose que moi ! Reste concentré ma belle !

-_Enlève ta culotte bébé_. Sa voix impétueuse et rauque de désir me fit frissonnée d'anticipation et je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Je me replaçais sur mon siège et continuais ma lente exploration désormais sans barrière. Je sentais mon excitation coulée le long de ma fente et décidais de pousser doucement à l'intérieur mais juste une phalange. De mon pouce, je frottais mon petit paquet de nerf qui eu pour effet de me faire cambrer et gémir. Un grondement sourd me fit rouvrir les yeux pour voir mon partenaire s'activé vivement sur sa longueur. Tout en pinçant la pointe tendu et sensible de mon sein, je rentrais deux doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Le plaisir de me savoir épier s'amplifia sous les halètements de mon beau-gosse. La boule de chaleur gronda en moi pour exploser dans une myriade d'étincelles, brulant mon âme au plus profond de moi. Au même moment, Jasper poussa un gémissement d'extase en éjaculant dans sa main.

L'image de son visage à l'apogée de son plaisir se grava comme le négatif d'une pellicule photo sur mes rétines. Il était beau et majestueux. Puissant et sauvage. C'était le meilleur et c'était mon homme en cet instant. Aussi essoufflé l'un que l'autre, nous reprîmes doucement nos respirations normales mais le temps que je me ressaisisse, notre infirmière préféré entrait dans la chambre. Quand elle vit nos visages rougis et ma jupe relevée, elle opéra un demi-tour ultra rapide en nous lançant qu'elle repasserait dans 5 minutes. Oh mon Dieu, la honte ! Je cachais mon visage au creux de mes mains comme si j'allais pouvoir effacer la gêne éprouvée. Une voix douce me fit relever la tête. Jasper me couvait d'une vague énorme de tendresse et de fierté.

-_Tu as été merveilleuse bébé, jamais personne n'a fait ça pour moi, avant, j'ai adoré ! Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, te voir te donner du plaisir était transcendant ! J'imaginais que j'étais à la place de tes doigts et enfouis au creux de toi, j'imaginais la douce moiteur qui englobait mon sexe et je me voyais coulisser le long de tes parois ! Hautement sensuelle ! Et torride ! Tu recommence quand tu veux !_

_-C'est la première fois que je fais ça devant quelqu'un et ça m'a plus. J'imaginais que c'était tes doigts qui me donnaient du plaisir et j'ai joui en imaginant ta queue au fond de moi. Tu me dévergonde complètement Cowboy, et j'ai peur que ça me plaise un peu trop !_ Finis-je en riant.

-_Bébé, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour me nettoyer, tu peux me donner un coup de main ?_

Je me levais en refilant mon tanga et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où je trouvais un gant de toilette. Je l'humidifiais avec de l'eau tiède et retournais dans la chambre pour m'occuper de mon beau-gosse. Je nettoyais minutieusement sa main que j'embrassais à la fin et continuais avec mon objet de tous les plaisirs. Je m'appliquais, comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde, mon trésor. Une fois ma tache accomplie, je déposais un tendre baisé sur le bout de son sexe qui tressauta contre ma bouche. Je le regardais avec un sourire en coin et lui dis.

-_J'ai l'impression que ton énorme mini toi n'a pas eu sa dose de sexe, il a un manque certain, apparemment._

_-Oh, bébé, tu me rends complètement dingue, j'ai toujours envie de toi, la moindre de tes caresses me met au garde à vous, le moindre de tes regards me réchauffe les entrailles. _

_-Malheureusement pour nous, tu vas avoir la visite notre petite infirmière dans moins d'une minute donc pas le temps de t'offrir un soin plus approfondit. Ce n'est que partie remise ! Ah, au faite, je t'ai pris un petit quelque chose pour te faire patienter, à défaut de sexe tu auras le plaisir des papilles !_

Je sortis mon petit paquet et lui posais sur les genoux. Il ouvrit vite l'emballage et découvrit avec stupéfaction le muffin au chocolat. Il releva la tête et m'attrapa la nuque pour planter un baiser sulfureux sur mes lèvres qui me laissa haletante.

-_Oh, toi, tu sais parler aux hommes !_

_-Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le plaisir d'un homme passe par celui de son estomac. Ça doit être vrai ! _Dis-je en riant.

Je restais encore une petite heure avec Jasper et quand le soleil se coucha, je décidais de rentrer au motel pour manger un bout et dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je pris une douche rapide et fonçais à l'hôpital, ce coup-ci avec mes notes, pour lui faire voir mon travail. On passait une bonne partie de la matinée à jouer au jeu des questions réponses. J'appris pleins de petites choses, comme le violet étant sa couleur favorite, le nom de son premier animal de compagnie Polux, à quel âge il a donné son premier baiser 6 ans, le nom de sa première petite amie Valentina, etc.…moi aussi j'ai été passée au crible. J'ai mangé un bout avec lui le midi et comme il allait se reposer avant sa sortie de ce soir, je rentrais à ma chambre pour attendre mon beau brun.

Je pris le temps de me pomponner, m'épiler, de prévenir Ruth de me faire un repas pour deux dans ma chambre aux alentours des vingt heures et arrivé peu de temps avant l'heure de rdv, j'enfilais une belle nuisette de soie violette surmontée de dentelle noire, parfaite ! J'enfilais un kimono de soie noire pour parfaire ma tenue en le laissant négligemment noué, histoire que l'effeuillage soit rapide. Oh, quelle coquine je fais, mais avec un tel homme, qui ne le serait pas ?

J'entendis une portière claqué et je me précipitais vers la porte, prête à l'ouvrir. A peine un petit coup fut toqué, que j'ouvrais en grand la porte pour tomber sur…le docteur Edward Cullen, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

Je refermais vivement les pans de mon kimono.

-_Je peux vous aidez docteur ?_

_-Edward, s'il vous plait, vous n'êtes plus à l'hôpital et moi non plus d'ailleurs._

_-Comme vous voulez Edward, et vous venez pour… ?_

-_Oui, je vous amène vos résultats d'analyse et comme c'était sur ma route, j'ai voulu vous les donner et vous les expliquer, je peux entrer ?_ Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de refuser qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur, oh, la poisse ! C'était Jasper que j'attendais, pas ce mec sans gène !

Il se dirigea tout droit vers la table et posa l'enveloppe qui contenait mes résultats.

-_Je vous en pris, faites comme chez vous !_ Mon ton était clairement agacé et mon regard surement pas très tendre mais c'est comme si il ne se rendait compte de rien ou il n'avait pas envie de s'en rendre compte, le bougre ! Il m'invita à m'assoir à ces côtés pour me montrer l'objet de mon désagrément. Il se pencha vers moi et je crus entendre qu'il me reniflait. Je tentais de m'écarter mais il me retint par la main.

-_Oh, Isabella, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, tu me hante depuis que je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, tu es si belle et désirable, laisse moi t'embrasser._ J'allais répliquer vertement mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, il se précipita sur ma bouche en me plaquant contre son corps. Il força la barrière de mes lèvres malgré le faite que je me débatte comme une folle. Il m'entraina sur le lit et me bloqua les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y glissé mais s'était sans compté sur la hargne qui s'était emparée de moi, je tirais un bras hors de son étreinte et lui saisis les cheveux violement, tirant sa tête hors de moi. J'en profitais pour pousser un long hurlement tout en remontant d'un coup sec mon genou contre ses bijoux de famille. Au même instant, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat et je vis Jacob, suivit d'un Jasper plus que furax. Je pus m'extraire du lit et me réfugiais dans les bras de mon homme. Je le sentais trembler contre moi et il me repoussa doucement dans les bras de Jacob. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça, je le vis se diriger d'un pas vif vers Edward. La compréhension inonda mon esprit en même temps que les premiers coups tombaient sur le connard, mon Dieu, il allait le tuer !

-_Jacob, fais quelque chose, il va le tuer !_

_-Laisse le faire poupée, il allait te violer alors il mérite de recevoir une bonne raclé, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas le tuer mais il aura vraiment très mal ! Et toi comment tu te sens, il n'a pas…_

-_Non,_ répliquais-je vivement, _il n'a pas eu le temps et de toute façon j'étais en train de m'en sortir toute seule alors ça va. Le seul truc qui me fait chier c'est que ce connard nous a gâchés notre soirée ! Oh mon Dieu, Jasper arrête, tes points ont du sauté, tu saigne ! Laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine, j'ai une amie qui me dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas taper la merde sinon ça éclabousse._

Jasper eu un moment d'arrêt et sa tête tourna vivement vers moi. Il me regardait comme si il sortait d'une sorte de transe et un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha le connard et se releva pour finir par éclater de rire.

-_Tu as parfaitement raison bébé, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de la merde sur les mains. Et ça va, ça ne me fait pas mal, j'ai connu pire que ça ! Comment tu fais pour arriver à me calmer avec une citation digne de l'école primaire, tu es vraiment parfaite mon ange !_

-_Allez-y moi je reste pour attendre la police, je les ai appelé pour qu'il embarque cette chose, ce n'est même pas un homme, pour s'en prendre à une femme, prenez la voiture de Bella, moi j'ai la mienne._

_-C'est vrai au faite, c'est Jacob qui t'a accompagné ici, t'es un amour Jake !_

_-J'essaie toujours de rendre service quand je peux et là, il en avait vraiment besoin, il frétillait comme un gardon à l'idée de te rejoindre dans ta chambre, c'était trop mignon ! Demain, vous viendrez tous les deux mangé un bout à midi !_

_-Heu, Jacob, je ne voudrais pas paraitre ingrate ni rien mais demain on ne sortira pas !_

_-Ni après-demain d'ailleurs ! _Renchérit Jasper.

-_Grrr, chérie, tu vas faire des folies de ton corps avec cet apollon, t'en as de la chance, amusez-vous bien les enfants !_

**Alors verdict ? Pas trop de longueur pas trop gnian gnian ? C'est de ça que j'ai peur avec un chapitre plus long, j'ai peur que vous vous ennuyez.**

**Faites moi par de vos impressions, de vos idées pour la suite j'intégrerai peut être vos suggestions à mon histoire ? Un mot que vous voulez voir ou autre, dites le moi**

**Biz à tous et à bientôt**

**Mag**


	23. Chapter 23

Petite note

Coucou tout le monde je me suis aperçue que la publication du 2em super long chapitre d'hier soir était passée totalement inaperçue alors allez jeter un coup d'œil au chap. précédent et dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Ps : cette note sera supprimée avec le prochain chap.

biz à tous!


	24. Chapter 23 bis

**Coucou tout le monde, je voulais vous poster un petit chapitre ce soir pour ne pas trop vous faire languir, j'ai manqué de temps pour faire plus long mais j'essayerai la semaine prochaine de vous faire plaisir. Nous découvrirons dans ce chapitre une partie très intéressante de la maison de Jasper, qui va déclencher tout pleins de bonnes choses ! Lémon en perspective !**

**Merci à tout le monde pour tous vos commentaires, plusieurs personnes ne peuvent plus voir Edward en peinture, c'est vrai qu'il a agit comme un connard ! Mais il faut bien un peu d'action ? Non ? En tout cas je suis contente qu'il vous est plus !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite même si elle est plus courte que le précédent **

**Gros bisous on se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions !**

Chapitre 23

Il faisait déjà nuit quand nous avions atteint le ranch de Jasper. Les portes du 4x4 claquèrent dans un bel ensemble et la porte d'entré fut franchie avec précipitation. L'intérieur de la maison était simple mais luxueux. Les matériaux étaient de qualité, marbre, bois de chêne, tout dans les tons ocres et orangés, comme le couché de soleil dans le désert. Une agréable fraicheur y régnait, mais la chaleur des lieux me faisait m'y sentir comme dans un nid douillet et accueillant.

Jasper m'attrapa la main pour me faire faire le tour du propriétaire. La proportion des pièces était « normale » si je puis dire. Pas de cuisine de 50 m² ou de chambre de 100 m², mais tout était parfaitement équipé. La seule pièce qui retint mon attention, et mon imagination débridé en présence de mon homme, fut la salle de bain. Elle était immense au moins 30 m², une faïence en damier noir et blanche recouvrait les murs et le sol, en son centre, une immense baignoire jacuzzi de facilement 2,5 m de diamètre et dans le fond à droite une douche à l'Italienne avec un simple par vue noir pour un peu plus d'intimité. Une magnifique double vasque suspendue noire et blanche se situait à gauche de la baignoire, surmontée d'un miroir. L'éclairage était indirect, une sorte de cornière longeait le plafond, dissimulant ainsi un faisceau de lumière, l'effet était bluffant !

Je croisais le regard de mon homme. Un petit sourire en coin ornait déjà ses lèvres, comme s'il avait deviné les pensés lubriques qui envahissait mon cerveau.

-_Je commence à faire coulé un bain pendant que l'on va se chercher un petit encas, je meurs de faim !_

_-Ok, Cowboy, ton idée me plait, je t'attends_.

Je le suivais des yeux, l'observant en train de manipuler la robinetterie et de verser une bonne quantité de bain moussant. Une agréable odeur de pin se répandit dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le meuble sous-vasque pour en extraire plusieurs bougies qu'il disposa sur le pour tour de la baignoire, parfait, il se retourna pour sortir de la salle de bain et m'entraina vers la cuisine.

En quelques minutes, il nous confectionna deux sandwichs qu'on engloutit. Il nous servit un verre de vin rouge français que l'on emmena dans la salle de bain.

Quand on eut franchi le seuil, il se tourna vers moi pour prendre mon verre qu'il alla déposer avec le sien sur le bord de la baignoire. Il vint ensuite vers moi, tel un prédateur devant sa proie, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Ses mains commencèrent à remonter le long de mes bras, en une caresse aussi légère que les ailes d'un papillon. Ses doigts firent glisser les brides de ma nuisette qui atterrit à mes pieds dans un doux bruissement de soie. Le regard qu'il fit courir le long de ma peau, m'enflamma, attisant encore plus mon envie de lui, comme si c'était possible de faire plus. La pulpe de ses doigts enfleura doucement ma mâchoire, traçant un chemin de feu le long de mon cou pour enfin explorer le renflement de mes seins, fièrement érigés pour lui. Il tomba à genoux devant moi pour célébrer mes pointes tendues, de sa langue. Un gémissement remonta de mon ventre, me faisant trembler devant lui. Une de ses mains remonta le long de ma jambe pour se diriger lentement vers mon antre bouillonnant. Sa bouche opérait des miracles sur ma poitrine qu'il délaissa au profit de mon ventre, en s'attaquant à mon nombril. Il continua à descendre, laissant une trainé de feu sur ma peau, pour enfin venir dénicher mon jardin secret. Il fit passer une de mes jambe sur son épaule tandis que je prenais appuie sur sa tête pour garder mon équilibre. Il eut alors le champ libre, pour passer sa langue le long de ma fente, déjà ruisselante de désir. Mes mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, cherchant à accentuer ce doux contact, cette douce torture. Nos gémissements emplissaient la pièce dont les lumières étaient restés éteintes. Une atmosphère hautement sensuelle nous enveloppait. Il fit pénétrer un doigt puis un autre, en entamant des vas et viens qui firent explosés un volcan dans mon ventre. Un orgasme me submergea et il dut me retenir à deux mains pour ne pas que je ne m'écroule. Il se déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, me prit dans ses bras, telle une mariée, et me fit entrer dans la baignoire complètement remplie.

L'eau, chaude et voluptueuse, nous accueillit. Je pris place sur ses jambes, en le chevauchant, frottant honteusement mon sexe contre le sien durcit. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres, violant ainsi sa bouche avec ma langue. Mes mains se saisirent des cheveux pour le retenir prisonniers de mon plaisir. Je plongeais mes yeux dans son regard noir de désir, en me saisissant de son membre pour m'y empaler subitement. Un long râle d'extase nous échappa tandis que l'eau clapotait doucement autour de nous. J'entamais de long mouvement tout en douceur, appréciant le faite qu'il me remplisse si bien. Sa longueur de feu coulissait en moi, faisant monter la pression d'un cran. Ses mains saisirent mes seins en coupe leur infligeant une délicieuse torture. J'accélérais mes mouvements de hanche et il poussa des gémissements en cadence. Les miens l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme nous percute de plein fouet, libérant ainsi un cri de jouissance qui résonna à travers la pièce.

Mes mouvement ralentirent et je cueillis la tête de Jasper contre mon sein, le berçant doucement contre moi. La plénitude et la tendresse de ce moment me tira les larmes aux yeux et un petit sanglot de bonheur remonta dans ma gorge. Les mains de Jasper m'étreignirent plus fortement comme s'il pouvait se fondre à l'intérieur de mon corps. Nous restâmes ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment, profitant du calme qui nous entourait. Il se détacha lentement de moi, saisissant mon visage entre ses mains. Son regard ardent me coupa le souffle et les sentiments qui passèrent à ce moment là me firent l'aimer un peu plus.

Il prit une respiration avant de prononcer des paroles qui chantèrent à mes oreilles.

-_Je t'aime bébé_.

**Je suis sadique, hein ? Mais vous m'aimez quand même ? Jasper qui avoue ses sentiments à sa douce Bella, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**A bientôt Mag**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**J'ai passé un très bon week-end et j'espère que vous aussi. **

**Du sexe et du sexe et des sentiments en perspective pour ce chapitre.**

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me lire alors bien venue dans mon aventure ! Vous m'avez fait exploser de bonheur avec tous vos coms adorables et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de partager vos impressions avec moi, c'est ma plus grosse motivation !**

**Un total de 120 coms, c'est énorme pour moi et un total de 24 000 vues pour mon histoire c'est de la folie ! Que vous dire à part que je vous AIME !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et vous retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 24

L'émotion fut tellement intense qu'un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Au delà des mots, tout dans ses gestes et son regard m'indiquait qu'il était sincère. Comment croire qu'un tel homme puisse m'aimer, moi ? J'avais envie d'y croire. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui faire part de mes sentiments à mon tour quand il déposa délicatement son index sur mes lèvres.

-_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu dises quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Je t'aime bébé, et je sais que toi aussi tu éprouves de forts sentiments pour moi. Je serai patient avec toi, et avant tout je veux que tu saches où tu mets les pieds, ma vie n'est pas simple, loin de là, je sais que l'on a tous les deux des carrières très prenantes et je ne te demande pas de quitter ton job pour moi, mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ça j'en suis sur. Tu as su toucher mon cœur, que je croyais à l'abri de toutes formes de sentiments, tu as bouleversé l'isolement dans lequel je m'étais réfugié, tu as fais apparaitre une palette de couleur dans ma vie comme si avant toi j'étais aveugle, tu as su faire ressortir ma vrai nature, pas la façade que j'affiche pour le monde extérieur, tu m'as sauvé la vie Bella, plus que ce que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer._

Des larmes de bonheur dévalaient mes joues rougies par les émotions. Aucun son ne voulait franchir le seuil de mes lèvres, alors, pour lui exprimer tous les sentiments qui m'habitaient, je plongeais furieusement sur ses lèvres. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille tandis que mes mains l'étreignaient à l'étouffer, m'accrochant à lui telle une naufragée. Mon cœur battait la chamade comme si il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Cet amour d'homme, m'avait fait la plus touchante, la plus belle et la plus émouvante des déclarations. Je m'écartais un peu de lui pour reprendre mon souffle et m'adressais doucement à lui.

-_Jasper, je t'aime_. Soufflais-je à son oreille.

Il m'écarta de lui pour pouvoir sonder la sincérité qu'il pouvait y avoir au fond de mes yeux et ce qu'il y a vu fit fleurir un immense sourire sur son visage. Il captura ma bouche derechef pour un long baiser d'une intensité incroyable. Tout mon corps vibrait à l'unisson avec le siens comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. A l'intérieur de moi, je sentis qu'il reprenait de la vigueur et inconsciemment, mes hanches imprimèrent quelques va et viens langoureux. Mes gémissements de bonheur se mêlèrent aux siens dans une douce et lente mélopée. Nous chantions notre amour, de la plus belle des façons. Quand l'apogée du désir nous submergea, un long cri libérateur s'envola dans la pièce, résonant de la plus douce des façons à nos oreilles. Quand le calme se fit de nouveau entre nous, il entreprit de me savonner. Il me câlina tendrement et je fis de même avec lui. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'intime et ses gestes provoquèrent un ras de marré au fond de mon cœur.

Quand on eut fini de nous savonner, il vida la baignoire et nous rinça avec le pommeau de douche pour éliminer toute la mousse qui nous imprégnait. Il sortit le premier et alla chercher deux peignoirs de bains blanc et moelleux. C'en était presque douloureux tellement je l'aimais. Nous nous sommes saisis de nos verres oubliés sur le bord de la baignoire et il me tira à sa suite à travers la maison.

Quand il poussa la porte, je m'aperçus que nous étions dans sa chambre. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient magnifiques, totalement dans mes gouts. Une harmonie parfaite entre le chocolat et le turquoise, rehausser par le bois sombre des meubles. Très chaleureux, très accueillant et très apaisant. La sérénité des lieux m'enveloppa et le sentiment d'être « à la maison » s'imposa à moi. Je me sentais bien chez lui, en sécurité. Il me lâcha la main pour se diriger vers une chaine hifi. Il mit un cd que je reconnus tout de suite quand les premières notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce, U2. La première chanson fut « One ». Ma préférée ! Nos gouts musicaux étaient de toute évidence assez proche, encore des points en commun.

Il revint vers moi et me prit les mains jusqu'à me guider doucement vers le lit, lui marchant à reculons. Quand il toucha le bord du matelas, je lui ôtais son peignoir et fis de même avec le miens. Il fut surpris quand je le poussais brusquement en arrière mais fut ravi de me voir m'approcher de lui en rampant entre ses jambes. Mes yeux trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchèrent et je me penchais pour gratifier son sexe d'un baiser très tendre. Je le sentis se raidir de plaisir et aussitôt la langue partie à l'assaut de sa longueur. Je fis courir mes dents sur sa peau douce et fine pour avaler son extrémité. Un gémissement résonna, m'indiquant ainsi que le traitement que je lui infligeais était à son gout. Mes mains virent flatter ses bourses, en les malaxant tendrement. Mon pouce s'attarda sur le nerf passant à la base de celle-ci tout en le massant délicatement. Ma bouche se fit gourmande et ma langue tourbillonna autour de lui pour finir par effleurer sa fente si sensible. Le bout de ma langue s'y introduit et un rugissement me répondit. S'en que je sache comment, je me retrouvais à plat ventre, les jambes écartés, Jasper me ravageant avec son sexe si dure. Je relevais un peu mes fesses lui offrant une pénétration différente qui fit monter nos plaisirs très rapidement. Des cris quasiment bestiaux s'élevaient dans la pièce, mêlés à nos souffles courts. Une boule de chaleur d'une intensité incroyable se forma au creux de mon ventre, qui me fit exploser autour de lui en le comprimant fortement. Une poussé plus tard, il se raidit à son tour, répandant sa semence au fond de mes entrailles, poussant un rugissement de félin. Je m'écroulais sur le lit, Jasper suivant le mouvement. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position et nous fit rouler sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser. Son corps était parfaitement imbriqué dans le miens comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nos respirations se calmèrent et la fatigue me submergea. Juste avant de sombre, il chuchota quelque chose au creux de mon oreille.

-Qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer bébé, je suis complètement dingue de toi.

**Piuf, je fonds ! Il est vraiment parfait ! Moi aussi je suis dingue de lui !**

**Alors est ce que vous avez aimé ? Je vais bientôt introduire deux autres perso que j'aime beaucoup alors des idées ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la tranquillité de nos deux amoureux va en prendre un coup…A bientôt Mag !**


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Ouille, pas taper ! Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit mais je manque cruellement de temps, pleins de projets en route (Piscine creusée, rachat de crédit maison, baptême de ma fifille…)**

**Bref, le temps passe et je me suis faite attendre. Je vous demande pardon ?!**

**Voici la suite pour celles qui ne m'en veulent pas trop et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Gros bisous on se retrouve en bas !**

**Ps : bien sur un grand merci pour tous vos coms ! Vous êtes vraiment géniales de me suivre !**

Chapitre 25

-_Bonjour la compagnie, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent !...eu Jazz, mon pote, je sais pas si t'as vu mais il y a une paire de jambes juste à coté de toi._

-_Putain, Em, t'es lourd, comment t'es entré, tu fais chier, et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!_

Quand la grosse voix a retenti dans la chambre, le réveil a été plus que brutal et je me suis enfouis sous la couette. C'est un cauchemar ! Je suis nue, Jasper est nu aussi et un de ces potes se tient sur le seuil de la pièce.

-_Emmet, fous-lui la paix, mais qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant, on dirait un vrai gosse ! Excuse-le Jazz, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir, tu sais comment il est ?_

Une femme maintenant ? C'est pire que sur le marché, un vrai moulin à vent !

-_Salut, cousine, tu peux faire dégager ton emmerdeur de chéri parce que je ne suis pas tout seul là._

_-Ok cousin, Em, dégage maintenant, on va aller voir pour se préparer un petit dèj._

_-Oh ma Rosie, t'as toujours su comment parler aux hommes !_

La porte de la chambre claque et le calme réinvesti la pièce. Je vire la couette et regarde mon homme avec incrédulité.

-_C'était quoi ça ?_

Il me lance un coup d'œil d'excuse et me souffle avec une grosse pointe de dépit.

-_Ça c'était ma cousine Rosalie avec mon emmerdeur de pote Emmet, il fait parti du groupe. Ça fait un moment qu'ils devaient venir mais la date n'était pas fixée. Désolé, bébé, mais je pense que notre tranquillité va être sérieusement compromise dans la prochaine semaine. Et si tu as faim tu ferais mieux de te grouiller pour t'habiller parce qu'avec Emmet il ne va plus rien rester ! Mais tu verras, ils sont sympas, te bille pas._

-_Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, y a pas le choix alors on s'habille vite fait et on essaye de trouvé de quoi déjeuner._

_-Ça va bien se passer bébé, je te le promets. Tu sais que je t'aime ? _

Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front et je profite pour embrasser la base de son cou. Il a une odeur…qui me donne envie de le croquer, c'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais être rassasiée de lui. Je jette un petit coup d'œil au mini Jasper et vois qu'il est un pleine forme pour moi, grrr, pas le temps ! Il a vu la direction prise par mes yeux et il me dit d'un air vraiment penaud.

-_Désolé mon ange mais là il va falloir qu'on se grouille si on veut manger, on essayera de se trouver un petit moment tranquille rien que pour nous deux ok ?_

_-Je les déteste ! Tu es tout prêt pour moi !_ Lui dis-je en pleurnichant.

Je me lève pour enfiler un tee-shirt à Jasper et un pantalon de survêt. Jasper enfile juste un jeans et m'entraine vers la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de café fraichement passé vient me chatouiller le nez. Bon, je ne peux pas trop leur en vouloir s'ils nous ont préparé un bon café, non ? Je sais, je suis une droguée du café mais il vaut mieux ça qu'autre chose ?!

Jasper pousse la porte et je découvre enfin les deux intrus. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux même ! Un homme de la taille d'un ours, se tient au centre de la cuisine avec une boite de donuts dans la main droite et l'autre main est entrain de fourrer un beignet au fond de sa gorge en entier ! Un ogre !

Il est brun, cheveux très court, un visage rond enfantin, des yeux bruns rieurs en amande et une bouche XXL. Des mains comme des battoirs et une carrure à faire pâlir d'envie Jason Statham (nda : il me plait beaucoup celui-là).

Près du placard à vaisselle, se tient une sculpturale blonde, digne d'un mannequin. Ses cheveux viennent lui effleurés la cambrure de ses reins dans une cascade de boucles. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle fait volte face. Et là, je peux vous dire que la face nord n'a rien à envier à la face sud ! Un visage de poupée ! Un ovale délicat pour une peau de pêche, les mêmes yeux que mon homme d'un bleu transcendant, des sourcils délicatement arqués lui adoucissaient le tout. Une bouche d'un rouge naturel, ourlé tel un joli coquillage que l'on trouve en bord de mer. Et le physique, ba un mannequin est un mannequin alors autant dire qu'il est plus que parfais, les rondeurs là où il faut !

C'est sur qu'ils se ressemblent, les cousins, l'air de famille est indéniable.

Rosalie est la première a surmonté sa surprise de me voir et avec un sourire accueillant vient à ma rencontre.

-_Salut moi c'est Rosalie et l'ours qui est là c'est mon homme Emmet. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure mais la délicatesse n'est pas le point fort de cet ogre !_ Elle se retourne en fusillant du regard le grand Emmet qui ressemble un à petit garçon en train de se faire gronder. La situation est limite cocasse et voir ce grand bonhomme dans ses petits souliers amène un sourire sincère sur mon visage.

-_Enchantée Rosalie moi c'est Bella et accessoirement la petite amie de Jazz. Et ne t'inquiète pas, avec un bon café tu seras toute pardonnée !_ Lui dis-je en riant. Elle rigole aussi et me sert un grand bol de café qu'elle pose sur la table.

-_Oh merci tu es une sainte !_

_-De rien ma belle alors dit moi, comment tu as connus ce don juan ?_

_-Je suis journaliste et je vais écrire un article sur lui._

Dans la pièce, une tension s'est installée. Emmet a arrêté de manger et Rosalie a les yeux qui lui sortent pratiquement de la tête. Oh oh, il va falloir fournir quelques explications je pense.

**Coucou j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais republier alors je vous dis à bientôt, bye**

**Mag**


End file.
